The Hunter Of Forks
by lilliangreene
Summary: April DeLoine is stuck fighting vampires for eternity. As the years go by, so does her will to live. Will all that change when she is to fight an army of newborns to protect one very special human? Contains violence and some romance. Set in Eclipse
1. Life

Chapter One- Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight at all! Twilight is Stephanie Meyer's book series.**

Life sucks. End of story. We only wish it was that simple, don't we? Instead we have to live through heartbreak, jobs, school, pressures and much more. Even when we think someone else is living the life, they have more pressure than all of us. They are so alone that they cannot even call the little voices in their heads close. Yeah, we don't get it.

Many famous actors and actresses were vampires, they faked their own deaths for a two reasons; 1) They didn't want to reveal the secret, 2) they got so sick of the loneliness and the pressure, they quit just to relieve themselves from the pressure. I wish my life were like that. That I could just quit and move on to something new, but no, I was in this for life. Never moving forward, never going back, stuck like a broken record. I couldn't say no. I couldn't deny it, or walk away. I wasn't addicted, I didn't need it, nor did I want it. It was just there, haunting me for eternity.

No it wasn't drugs, or alcohol, in fact, it was probably a good thing that had me. I was born with it. Reminds me of Lady Gaga's song Born This Way. Yeah, I was born this way.

I guess I should probably tell you what it is that I drone on about, and who I am. I am April DeLoine. I am a hunter.

What is a hunter? You may ask, a hunter is someone who is born from a half vampire mother and a human father and has characteristics so closely related to a vampire. No we don't have the diamond skin and we don't drink blood. We can be killed like a regular human, unless we try to jump from extreme heights. Doesn't really work that well. Believe me, I've tried. But we have nearly any gift possible. We can't fly, or go invisible, or command a person to do whatever we want them to, or cut off all the body senses. But other than that, we can do some pretty cool stuff. We age until we're 15, then we just, stop. We look 15, we act 15, but we can never grow older or get younger, no one can. We can have children. Our aging stops, not our body systems. Sounds great, doesn't it? Believe me, for every yang, there must be yin. I am stuck, fighting vampires and werewolves and whatever else you can think of. I am stuck with this job. It sucks.

The worst part of the job, is that I don't even care. I don't care how many lives I save. I don't care about the risk I'm in. I am the only one who is capable of doing something this extreme, and I don't care. I have absolutely nothing to lose. If I have nothing to lose, why should I care if I die tomorrow?

Oh you would probably say, "What about all the options opened up for you?" What options? I am stuck in this mud hole and the only way out is death. I have no options. I have no life waiting. I was nothing, am nothing, will be nothing. Nothing but a broken savior.

So yes, life sucks.


	2. The Vision

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga! They are Stephanie Meyer's books.**

I guess that now that I have dumped my useless life description on you, that you wonder why I am writing this. Where did I get the will to write this? I had a life changing experience. Let me start from the beginning.

I got home earlier than usual. My headache hurt worse than it did before I fought that newborn. Something big was going down, and soon. I didn't get headaches this bad before. My mind felt as if it was splitting into two, then I realized what came next, vision. Some vampires have visions, but they didn't hurt them. Hunter's visions felt like someone was stabbing their brain repeatedly, trying to destroy it by making a bunch of holes and letting it bleed to death.

I gripped the chair I was standing next to. I squinted my eyes and locked my jaw. I got basically, little glimpses of what was going to happen. I saw a human, brown hair, brown eyes, really close to albino, but had red in her cheeks. Defiantly human, but I saw a vampire with golden eyes standing next to her, holding her hand. The scene changed quickly and I saw a lot of newborns. You could tell they were newborns because they were twitchy and had really bright eyes. As a vampire gets older, the darker red their eyes get. An older vampire led them, but he wasn't much older, maybe a year. Then there was nothing but fighting, and the human girl was killed.

I had to be there, to stop them, but how? I don't think I could fight a whole army. In fact, I don't think I could fight the army and the vampire with the human. This was going to be a challenge, but I had to. I would start by figuring out where they were. I thought back to my vision. I had seen a boat dock, with Seattle Boating written on the sign. I would look in Washington; see if I could pick them off before they were a full army. Then I would join the fight and kill the rest.

I live in Salt Lake City, Utah, but I have a fake passport and fake credit cards so I can travel. I've been to Peru, Bolivia, Italy, France, and Greenland ECT. Most people would be excited if they got to travel as much as I did, but I didn't care. It was apart of the job.

I sat down at my small table with a map of Washington and a vanilla pudding cup. Yes that was my dinner. Usually after I came home from a fight, I was famished and ate everything in sight, but tonight thanks to Mr. Mind splitter in Brain central, my appetite was gone and I was exhausted, but I had to figure out how far it was to Seattle. About 701 miles, which would be 1 hr. 24 min., which would be great. My vision would take place in exactly 5 days from the minute it was done. My visions were as accurate as they were painful. I would leave tomorrow at 8:00 a.m. Pacific Standard Time and figure out my plan on the plane and in the hotel.

This was my routine for hunting. Plan it out first, review plans, and then carry them out. Sometimes I was jumped and I acted on instincts, but I didn't like that.

I practically crawled to my bed when I was done washing my spoon and tiding up. I laid on the soft pillows and warmed myself under the cold sheets. I didn't mention this before when I should have, but we run a temperature full time, and we heal way faster than humans. You never know when you could be stranded and jumped. The only two things we could heal were our brains and our hearts. Bones set themselves when they break and I don't need stitches ever. I don't have a reason to buy Band-Aids or antibacterial ointment. My immune system was well set up. Finally I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up at 6:00 a.m. like every day. My brown, curly hair was all over my face. I flipped it back with my brush. I walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I looked at my tan skin and my bright blue eyes. I was tall and thin like a model. I was 5'10. I didn't know why I thought my eyes were unnatural. I pulled my yellow tank top off to reveal my black bra with pink polka dots. I shrugged out of my white sweatpants and saw my matching underwear. I peeled these off and hopped in the shower. The hot water, boiling to anyone normal, felt good as it trickled and licked my body. My long hair, still curly even in water, reached down my back to my waist. It stuck to my body when I added shampoo to my hair and when I rinsed it; I felt the little bubbles run down my face and down my chest. I ran my fingers through my hair after I rinsed out my conditioner. I dabbed some liquid soap on my washcloth and scrubbed my body clean. I stared at a scar across my stomach I got from fighting a werewolf down in Florida on Clearwater Beach. I loved the white sand, the people relaxing as the water splashed on the children's legs. I had just turned 15 and that was how we (my family and I) were going to celebrate. I was down at the beach late at night, during a full moon. My parents were sitting watching me, when I barley saw him.

He looked kind of like a wolf, but with a pulled back snout and his legs were beefy. His hind legs were bigger than his front. I was so shocked by him, that I didn't warn my parents. He ripped my parents apart and charged for me. At the time, I had no idea what I could do, so it was a time of instinct. I grabbed a lit tiki pole and waved like a baton. No one was out on the beach this late at night, so it was just he and I.

I charged at him with the lit pole and he jumped back. As soon as I retreated just a step, he attacked me, but only scratched my belly. I grabbed his head and twisted it until I heard a snap. He lay beside me, dead. It was my first kill, and I had lost my parents. I mourned, killing anything threatening families, but soon, I stopped caring about them. I killed any thing supernatural. I did it secretly too, not wanting attention.

I never thought about them anymore, but my parents were the best around, they had the right punishments for the right things, loved me at the right time, never yelled, and my dad made mistakes sometimes. I screwed up a lot when I was younger. I ran away a lot, not realizing that each time I was grounded that it was because they loved me.

I shut off the water because it was starting to cool off. I stepped onto my clean white bath mat. I dried myself off and started to blow dry my hair. When it was finally dry enough half an hour later, I started packing. I packed mostly sweaters, jeans and boots. I bought a lot of things online for traveling. I had to blend. I had my passport, license, and credit card ready. I walked out of my apartment and down the stairs to the lobby.

"Hi Mrs. Dorlie, how are you this morning?" My neighbor, a 63 yr. old widow, was sitting on the couch in the lobby reading The Secret Garden.

"Just fine dear, going somewhere?" She lifted her eyes from her book to see my bag.

"Yeah, business you know." Everyone in the building thought that I had graduated early on account of my IQ. I was actually pretty smart.

"God be with you then," She smiled at me. I smiled back. As soon as I got to the parking lot though, I wiped it off my face and went back to my non-social scowl. I thought that Mrs. Dorlie was like a grandmother I never had. My dad's parents died when he was in high school and I didn't know my mother's parents. Or at least her dad, since her mother died from labor.

I thought back to Mrs. Dorlie, this was my most dangerous hunt and if I didn't return, what would she think. We spend a lot of time together and she makes me feel like a normal teenager. That is the only time I actually care about life and myself. I never thought about how my hunts may affect her though. I put it out of my mind when I arrived at my Audi. I popped the trunk and loaded my bag. After I slammed it shut, I got in the car, stuck the key in the engine, and backed out of the parking lot. On my way to the airport, I checked my purse to make sure I had everything I needed. I had my birth certificate, insurance papers, wallet with credit cards and money. I arrived, knowing that I would leave in about an hour. I walked to the front desk.

"How may I help you?" The lady asked. I smiled.

"Can I get a flight to Seattle for 8 o'clock a.m.?"

"Yep, we have three seats left, are your parents with you or getting more bags?" She asked. I hated when people assumed. Though she must be new because I used this airport all the time, and everyone knew I traveled alone.

"No, my parents died in a car crash, I'm traveling to see relatives. I do that often," I lied efficiently. Her eyes grew wider and her smile started to fade.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, when?"

"Three years ago," That was actually the truth; they did die three years, two months, and three weeks ago. I remembered it was the day of my birthday. Some birthday huh.

"Oh, well, I'll need to see your passport," I held my passport out to her and she scanned it with the computer. It passed and she handed my flight ticket. I walked to the lobby and placed my bag on the conveyor belt. I saw a family holding a sign that said, "Welcome home Bobby." I assumed that they had a family member who was getting back from traveling.

I sat down by a little girl, who I guess what shy, since she hid behind her father's leg. I smiled and pulled out a frosted animal cracker out of my purse. I held it out to her, but her father pushed her back.

_Strangers always trying to get kids to come with them at all times, doesn't she see she is with me? She must be a dumb one… _I concentrated hard on the father's thoughts, and that is what I got. I chuckled and when my flight was announced, I hopped up and walked to the alley where we got on the plane. My smile had disappeared and was replaced with my usual non-social scowl.

The plane left at 9 o'clock a.m. and I had lost about 11 hours to fight vampires. I would lose about another 1½ from the flight and checking into a hotel. This should be fun.

_**Author's Note- I just wanted to say that I have never been on a plane or even in an airport! I am super duper sorry if I got some details wrong. Please forgive me and review. I would like tips on how to improve my story or my character. Thank you for reading!**_


	3. Dr Carlisle Cullen

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga, mainly Eclipse, they belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

The flight felt longer than it was, but it gave me plenty of time to reorganize and prepare for the fight of my life. I was going to check out the surrounding towns, and look for the girl. I don't think she was from Seattle. I saw Forks, La Push, and Port Angelus. I would Start in La Push, go to Forks, and then search Port Angelus. If I didn't find her, I would know that she was in Seattle and then I would have to search the town to find where she lived. After I found the girl, I could work on destroying the newborns and watching her patterns.

The plane landed and I grabbed my bag and found the nearest car rental. I rented an Audi like my one in Utah. I drove to a Super 8 hotel and checked in. As soon as I got the room just the way I liked it, I hoped in the Audi and headed to La Push to search the town. As soon as I got out of the car, I gagged. The beach I was on held a revolting wet dog somewhere; it smelled as if it hadn't bathed in several weeks. I also, faintly, smelled something floral, like roses. I hid in the water.

"What? I can't hold your hand?" I heard a husky, male voice ask.

"You would get the wrong idea, I'm with Edward, Jacob," A shy, female voice replied. Even underwater, holding my breath (I could last an hour) I could hear just fine.

"Bella, I'm better for you than he is. Look at me. Feel this. Don't you feel it? Flesh and blood. I'm better than he is. I could give you more."

"Jake, don't do this," Bella whispered softly, as if she were in pain.

"Bella, I will fight for you. Until your heart stops beating," I gasped, in taking too much water and started drowning. I blew and started to swim away.

Until her heart stopped beating, that could mean a few things. I didn't see them through my eyes, but through theirs', I saw that that was the girl from my vision. And she must know what vampires where, because she was with one! Yes I got all of that from her head. I also saw that she was going to become one herself! Not while I lived.

I went back to my hotel room. I grabbed my wallet from my purse and checked my cash. I had about $300, enough to get a few meals. I eat a lot of food.

I headed to Forks, see if I could spot Bella there, or the vampire. After I ate, I would go hunt some newborns. They would have to feed often. I saw about 40 or 50 in my vision. If I hunted at least 10 to 15, that would help, plus they would have little self-control and destroy each other.

I reached the only decent restaurant in Forks, a little diner. I ordered a steak with two baked potatoes, a salad, and two pieces of pie. The waitress looked at me very funny, but just said, "Coming right up dear." I sat patiently; when I heard the little diner bell ring and the same floral scent I smelled earlier filled the place. I turned to see Bella with a police officer enter the diner.

_I'm glad that Bells ain't leaving just yet, Dartmouth, dang, I'm gonna miss her… _I heard the police officer think. I smiled and walked over.

"Hi, I was wondering if you could give me direction to Port Angelus," I asked Bella and the police officer. They both looked up at me and I bit my lip and smiled like I was lost. The policeman looked at Bella, then turned to me, "Sure, uh, you just take the highway out of time and at the sign naming Port Angelus turn right and your there." He moved his mouth as if to smile, but I could feel that he felt incredibly awkward, so did Bella.

"Why?" Bella asked me. She bit her bottom lip.

"Well, I heard that there was a mass murder in Seattle, and I wanted to stay somewhere safe, and I found a good hotel in Port Angelus." I prayed that I was right. At the time, I didn't care about the danger I was in.

"Oh, well, you made a good move, Seattle is pretty dangerous right now. I would stay here in Forks, though, closer to Seattle than Port Angelus," the policeman answered. Bella just nodded, and I noticed that she was a little pale. I inhaled Bella's scent silently, and unnoticeably. I had to remember it so that I could protect her, because the vampire wasn't going to do a very good job.

Suddenly, I got a really bad headache, I moaned. I raised my hand to my head, the smell of my food filled my nostrils and then it came, a vision. I'm pretty sure I either screamed or fainted. Either way, next thing I knew, I was in a hospital, and a blond was shining a light in my eyes. I blinked rapidly, trying to remember what I saw. I saw blurs, which was a first. There were red, browns and grays, black blurs and a male screamed, "VICTORIA!" I also smelled blood, and heard flesh tear. I couldn't fit the pieces together.

"Are you okay?" A male, angelic voice asked me. I nodded.

"Does this happen often?" I nodded again, waiting for my sight to focus. When it did, I saw the most horrifying thing ever, the doctor was a vampire. He had golden eyes and was very pale, paler than an albino. I jumped up, my eyes wide, my teeth clenched and I had to control not attacking him then and there. He must have noticed this, because he asked, "Are you sure your okay? Do you feel pain?" I shook my head, I wasn't usually in pain after my visions. For the first time, though, I was ravenous. I smelled the food and saw that Bella and the policeman standing beside the doctor. He was writing notes, and I saw a white box in Bella's hand.

"I thought that you may want your food, so I paid for it to." She handed me the box and I forced myself to open it slowly, the aroma of the baked potatoes and steak filled my nose and I lost it. I started shoving food into my mouth, giving myself little time to chew. Bella handed me another box after the first one was empty. I ripped it open and shoveled the pie into my mouth, barley tasting the berries. The doctor, his nametag saying, "Dr. Cullen" was recording more things. Probably my eating. I usually wasn't a pig like this, but I hadn't eaten since last night, and all I had was a pudding cup.

"Charlie, did she mention where she was staying?" Dr. Cullen asked. Charlie shook his head, "She said that she was headed to Port Angelus."

"Do you mind her staying with you, I don't think that she should be left alone." I widened my eyes. If I couldn't be alone, then I couldn't hunt the newborns.

"Sure, wouldn't mind one bit Carlisle, besides, Bella would have some new company," Charlie answered. Carlisle saw that Charlie looked uncomfortable.

"Well if it is too much for you guys, she could stay with my family and…"

"NO!" I shrieked suddenly, startling all three of them. Carlisle stared at me.

"I'm afraid of doctors, Dr. Cullen." I stuttered, covering up the fact that I didn't want to be their next meal. He just smiled.

"Well, I'm usually gone or fixing up Bella here, so I think maybe we shouldn't burden Officer Swan." Damn, he's better than I thought. But I'm better than he thought. He had absolutely no idea what I was.

"But if I stayed with Officer Swan, I would feel much safer," I replied, and Carlisle looked at me suspiciously, I decided to tap into his thoughts.

_Why is she refusing my request to stay at my house? We'll be gone anyway, most likely hunting, that or fighting the newborns…_ I had heard enough, and moved from Carlisle's thoughts and switched to Bella's.

_What is she afraid of? Oh god! Does she know what Edward's family are? I have to warn Edward. But how would she know? Edward must…_

I cut out, sick of hearing about Edward. Bella looked at me cautiously. I noticed that she looked worried to. I tried to move forward, but shooting pain went through out my head. Aw crap, not another one.

It all happened very quickly. I heard a scream (most likely me) and I felt really cold hands on my head. I reacted quickly by pushing them off, trying to pay attention to the vision. I saw a russet wolf and a newborn. The newborn crushed his ribs and left him lying there, half broken. Next thing I knew, I was staring at a Native American, screaming. He held his right half, and was naked. The vision cut off there and I returned to reality, seeing Carlisle on the ground, his eyes wide. I gulped. I guess I pushed him too hard.

"How did you do that?" Bella asked. I was to surprise to answer.

"Adrenaline I guess." I said staring at Carlisle who had not gotten up. I was in deep shit now.


	4. The Cullens

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga, namely Eclipse, all books belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

Carlisle insisted on bringing me home with him. He wasn't angry or upset, in fact, he was happy. Bella and I hoped in his car, very nice by the way, and drove down a long road. I felt a little safer with Bella in the car, but I still knew that I wasn't 100% safe, because I was going to live with a family of vampires for five days.

"Carlisle, I checked into a hotel in Seattle before I heard about the mass murder. Can I go get them?" I was silent and shy. I really wanted an excuse to hunt some newborns. I would grab my things though and check out too, but I wanted to hunt, I wasn't going to let Bella die.

"Sure, I can have Alice drive you up there tonight," I groaned, a bloodsucker had to drive me.

"I am sure that I can drive my self up, but thank you for offering," I replied. Carlisle shook his head.

"I don't want you driving if you have these, megrims, I don't think that that is a good idea, plus, Alice really wants to drive her new car," Both Carlisle and Bella chuckled. I didn't get this inside joke, but I guess that it was unimportant to the big picture.

I didn't get it. I realized that I cared about this human, but why? Why did I want to save her? What did she mean to me? I questioned myself all the way to the Cullen's residence. It was huge. I didn't realize that the car had stopped and that there were much more flashy cars in front of the house.

Carlisle opened my door for me like a gentleman, but I was hesitant about getting out, until Bella came around to see the hold up. For some reason, she made me feel safe.

"So do you get those headaches often?" Bella asked. I shrugged, because they were visions, not headaches. I tapped into her thoughts, _Poor girl; I wonder how she was strong enough to push Carlisle off of her, especially in extreme pain. I wonder if Carlisle has a theory… _ I smiled; Carlisle was just as bewildered as she was. I heard several voices upstairs and saw decorations strung about the place. I walked through the front door. I saw six very surprised vampires stare at me. All of them had weird golden eyes that I had never seen. The red haired male walked over to Bella and embraced her, so I assumed him to be Edward.

"Why don't we introduce you, uh," Carlisle said pointing to me.

"April, DeLoine," I locked my jaw after that. Edward raised an eyebrow and spoke next, "Edward Cullen, it is a pleasure to meet you," He didn't move a muscle after that, so the caramel haired woman went next, with a warm smile, "Hi I'm Esme, Carlisle's wife, welcome to our home," She shook my hand and didn't seem to notice that I was running 10 degrees hotter than any normal human. The blonde girl introduced herself, "Rosalie," she didn't smile or make me feel welcome, in fact she glared at me. I stared at her disgustingly perfect face when all of a sudden, I was locked in an embrace from what looked like a pixie.

"Hi, I'm Alice, wow you're tall," I tried not to laugh, because compared to her, everyone was tall. The other blonde, male, shook my hand, "Jasper Hale," I smiled, though I was feeling his discomfort. It was agitating. I then felt very frightened by the giant that stood in front of me, who could probably break me in half with a simple little hug. Luckily, I heal fast.

"Emmet Cullen," He held his hand out, but to tell the truth, I was a little scared to take it. He laughed.

"Come on, I won't bite," he said. I scoffed, "You sure 'bout that?" Everyone laughed. I laughed with them to cover myself up. None of them could know what I was. I tapped into each of their minds, first Edward's because he made me curious be giving me the cold shoulder. What I didn't expect was to hear everyone else's thought, but Bella's and mine.

"Whoa." I said aloud. Everyone turned to stare at me. I gulped and smiled, "Just realized that Bella has red in her hair under the light," I realized that back at the hospital, but I had to have a cover up. I felt Edward glare at me, probably frustrated that he couldn't hear what I was thinking. I looked around and saw that the place had food out and a stack of CD's by the stereo, a fountain of soda and small plates. My stomach growled loudly, and both Bella and Carlisle stared at me wide eyed. I opened my mouth, but then closed it.

"Dear, let's get you something to eat, you must be very hungry," Esme said. Carlisle said, still staring at me, "She ate at the hospital, a steak, 2 baked potatoes, a salad and 2 slices of triple berry pie." I bit my lip, and felt everyone's eyes on me. I had to come up with something fast.

"I guess that I have a high metabolism or something. Plus I hadn't eaten all day at the hospital," I tried to think of any other reasons that would explain why I ate so much, but consisted a low weight. Esme pulled me towards the kitchen, still smiling warmly. I felt her feel motherly, as I would put it at least.

I sat at the counter and I saw Edward come in the kitchen and start taking random food items and chopping them up. Esme walked over to me, "I'm going to go talk to Carlisle, Edward will fix you some food, take care," She said, and I felt weird. I haven't had a mother in such a long time, that it was hard for me to adjust.

"So," I started, "What do you like to do," I asked Edward, hoping to break the ice. If I was in a room with someone else I didn't like silence. Unfortunately, Edward did, because he continued to work without making a sound.

"Is Bella your girlfriend?" I acted like a dumb human, like I was oblivious to the fact that the Cullen's were vampires. He didn't answer me. I bit my lip, the silence was getting to me.

"Do you play piano?" it was common, I learned when I was 7, my dad taught me. Edward nodded, and I smiled.

"What's your favorite?" I loved the 1812 overture personally, but I hadn't heard it in a while, since I was always busy hunting.

"Bella's Lullaby," He answered. I thought about it, and realized that I had never heard it.

"Did you write it for Bella?" I asked, I didn't usually get to know my preys, but the golden eyes on them made me curious. My stomach growled again, just as Edward placed a plate of Chinese food in front of me with a pair of chopsticks.

"How do you know her name?" He asked, avoiding my question.

"She introduced herself at the diner before I had my vis I mean megrim, she took me to the hospital," He caught my stutter, so I quickly stuffed my mouth with food, and flavors exploded on my tongue. I moaned, enjoying the food very much. Edward could cook. Lucky Bella.

"I see, do you realize who we are," He asked. Damn it, he probably realized that I stuttered over vision.

"Yeah, your humans," I said while laughing. He didn't by it.

"You know what we are, admit it," Damn leech. He knew that I knew.

"Yeah, vampires, I could tell by your scent," I wasn't going to say anything else. So he continued.

"I would never hurt Bella, you realize that don't you?" He asked me, he was across the counter, but I heard him whisper.

"How? You need blood, and I really can't imagine how long she'll last." I sounded hateful, but could you blame me? I am their enemy.

He laughed, "Longer than a year, we hunt animals such as bears, mountain lions, deer. We do this to survive among humans," he said, and I was surprised, I had never met a vampire or vampires that hunted animals. That explained how Carlisle was able to be a doctor and the golden eyes.

"Well then I guess that I should have no worries," Except for the huge army of newborn vampires coming to kill Bella. I smiled, "I'm done, so I'll go ask Alice if she can give me a ride to Seattle," I jumped down from the stool.

"Why? There's a newborn on the loose, you would put yourself in danger," He asked.

"Because I have nothing to lose," I answered, hard and cold. I walked out of the kitchen and found Alice.

"Hey Alice, can I get a ride to Seattle to get my bags. And I need to check out of the hotel I was in," I smiled, and she smiled back.

"Sure! We can take my new car," I had a feeling that it was fast. Good, I wanted to get there and hunt.

As soon as we reached the hotel, I jumped out. Alice started to follow, but I told her that I wouldn't be more than a minute. I hated lying to her, she was so nice, but I had to kill a few at least tonight. I was able to ditch her by going out the back way and run like hell. I ran down a dark alley, perfect for vampire preying. I saw a few newborns. They started arguing about who got me, while I ripped the first's head off, the second broke the third one's head in half and burned it. I hit his head and snapped it off, then burned them all. I saw a bigger group, all of them competing for food. I got out of there fast, hoping to return later.

I grabbed my bags and purse, cleaning the room completely. At the front desk, I paid for one night, even though I wasn't going to be there, but I already messed up the bed, so may as well pay for it. I went out to the car, where Alice sat waiting.

"That was more than a minute," she said suspiciously. I shrugged my shoulders, glad to know that if I couldn't kill newborns, they would kill each other.

"We should get back, I need to tell the others something," Alice said. I raised an eyebrow and tapped into her thoughts, hoping to find what I was looking for.

_I need to remember to get some food for Bella and April, oh and a space heater, not to mention clothing. And sleeping bags…_ I wondered where we were going.

"Alice, I need to tell you something," I had no idea what I was doing, but it sounded like I was going to tell her about my life.

"Yeah, go ahead," I took a deep breath, I guess trying to build up courage up to tell her. I chickened out.

"Do you think we could stop and get me something to eat and drink. I am famished," I was a little hungry still, even after everything I ate. She nodded her head.

"I have to pick up a few things while we're in Seattle anyway," Yeah, a few. I thought about what I was going to get. Defiantly a Pepsi and maybe a bag of chips. Nah, I would get Corn Nuts. She pulled up to a Target, and we both hopped out of the car. I grabbed what I wanted, and saw her grab a tent, the sleeping bags, warm clothes (not fashionable), a heater, and a lot of camping food.

"Don't forget to get flashlights," I added. She looked at me weirdly.

"If you are camping, you need flashlights, don't want to trip on anything in the dark," I smiled, just the thought of me stumbling in the dark was preposterous, but everyone knew that Bella was klutzy and would need a flashlight if she wanted to survive the night.

"Oh, do you camp a lot?" She asked.

"I use to, before I turned 15," Before my parents died, we would camp every summer. She just smiled.

"That's nice," she muttered as she looked at the different flashlights. I knew that vampires didn't need flashlights, so this must have been very difficult for Alice to think about. I grabbed two HD Light flashlights and dropped them in Alice's cart. She yanked the Corn Nuts and Pepsi out of my hands and dumped them in too.

"Hey, mine," I said, she just smiled and continued.

"I'll pay for them," she said. We reached the check out and I stood there, watching every item go through the check out. I thought that everything was unnecessary, but that was me, Bella would probably need more.

We exited the store, Alice carried everything except my Pepsi and Corn Nuts. She put the bags in the back seat and climbed in.

"Don't get crumbs on my seats, that would take forever to get out," good thing she had forever. We reached the house about midnight, and the decorations were destroyed, the food and drinks gone, the CD's a mess. Alice smiled, apparently there had to have been a party here. Esme was already cleaning, and she looked up to see me carrying an empty pop bottle and a half eaten bag of Corn Nuts. She looked up at me and I said, "I got hungry in Seattle," which was the truth. I'm always hungry. I saw Esme smile and continue to clean. Bella brought plates into the kitchen, and I saw three Native Americans enter the room, in shorts and shoes. I saw the boy from my vision, and gasped. He smelled really, really, bad. He saw me and smiled. I smiled back, trying to drive the image of him crushed and naked out of my mind. More the crushed rather than the naked. He had a nice ass, that's all I'm gonna say. He and the others were carrying plates, stuffing food into their mouths like they were never going to eat again. The placed the plates by the sink and smiled at Esme. I smiled at each of them and, somehow, I got use to the stench radiating off of them. It wasn't as bad as I thought it was. In fact, it was interesting. I had never smelled anything like them. I watch them and ate my Corn Nuts, one of the boys was watching me too. He was glaring at me, and my interest grew, like why they hated me. I wasn't watching, but I did hear the sound of flesh ripping and I saw just a drop of blood. I reacted much more quickly than I should have, I ran over to the boy, ripping my shirt and wrapped his hand quickly. He laughed, and took the cloth off.

"What the hell are you doing? You may need stitches!" I nearly screamed. Not that I was concerned, but blood and me, not really friends. I get lightheaded real easily.

When he pulled it off, though, there was nothing but a slight pink line. I rubbed it, but it was healed. I thought I was the only person who could do that. He laughed at me. Bella sat on the floor, her head in between her knees. I guess that she had the same reaction to blood. I was shocked at Esme's expression, she stared at me, wide eyed and her mouth agape. I was in for some serious shit again.


	5. Omg, who is that!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Eclipse or any of the other books, but I do own all the ideas for this story, Stephanie Meyer provides everything else. **

I was siting in a chair, the Cullens stood around me. I didn't smile, in fact, I was emotionless. Edward told everyone that I knew they were vampires and he couldn't read my mind, Carlisle told them I had amazing strength (demonstrated at the hospital), Esme said I had speed, they all knew my appetite. Alice didn't realize that I grabbed flashlights for Bella, but she was suspicious about me. Edward also mentioned that I stuttered about my "megrim" in the kitchen. Bella said that I had a fever, so did the Native that cut his hand. I just looked at each of them. Rosalie continued to glare at me. No one knew what to say, and I didn't want to admit what I was. But soon the silence got to me.

"I guess that no one wants to hear a joke?" I said, and smiled. No one moved. Stupid vampire vegetarians. I just barley muttered, "Okay tough crowd."

"We would tell you what we are, but you already know. We are at the disadvantage. But if you know what we are, you know what we can do," Edward said. I sighed.

"I guess we'll be here a while," I said, careful not to reveal anything. No one moved. I suddenly felt light headed and it grew worse fast. All I could think was not here. I reached up to my head and prepared for the pain. I felt the stabbing pain and saw a red head with a male, short, red eyed. They were together gaining up on Edward. The red head grabbed Bella while the male tore Edward apart. On the field, the wolves died off as newborns bit them. The Cullens were torn. A newborn, boy, wild, grabbed me, and bit down. I screamed (in my vision and in life) as I felt my blood rush to my neck into his mouth.

I returned back to reality, to see Carlisle shining a light in my eyes. I blinked rapidly. Esme had an ice pack and a medicine bottle. Like that would do any good. I shook my head and she took it back to the kitchen.

"How is your head," Carlisle asked.

"Fine, actually. I'm never in pain after my visions," I said without actually thinking about it. I heard Bella gasp, and I looked up to see that everyone was staring at me. I had just realized that I blew my cover.

"Are they always that painful?" Alice asked, I nodded. She looked down.

"Why?" I was curious, I knew that she had visions too. I tried to relax.

"Do you have any other gifts, dear?" Esme asked before Alice could answer me. I nodded, might as well tell them everything.

"I can read minds, I am a shield, I control emotions, I can track using brain waves, and if I touch you, I can share my thoughts with you, but the best. I can change my looks, but I don't do it often, I like how I look to much," that was all the gifts I could think of.

"You're built to be like us aren't you?" Emmet asked, grinning.

"Yeah, but I am easier to kill, and I don't drink blood. In fact, it makes me light headed." I said. I could only stand my own blood. And I could stand the thought of drink someone else's. If I did develop a taste for blood (which I hope I never), I would feel a sexual pleasure from it. If you've read the House of Night Series, they have some things right, about hunters. Some later in life develop marks, but not often. We sometimes have a blood lust, but usually only older hunters experience that.

"Why are you like this?" Rosalie asked, her voice was like venom, as in it burned. I shrugged my shoulders, not wanting to reveal where I came from.

"Where are your parents?" Esme asked sweetly. I shrugged my shoulders again, not wanting to upset her.

"Your being very cryptic and I assume you already know that I cannot read your mind," Edward said. I smiled. If only he knew what he was missing out on.

"I know, it's fun," I exaggerated the word fun to make him more agitated. Emmet laughed with me. I think I was gonna like him a lot.

I surprised myself, I was acting as if it would matter if I died, which I would, because vision, duh. I wanted to go back to not caring, being numb and disconnected. Feeling like I mattered, well, it kind of made me realize what I was leaving behind. I think it's because Esme kept staring at me motherly, like my mother would. Darn her.

"Ya know what? I think I'm gonna like ya," I simply smiled. He would like anyone who was a klutz or made crack remarks.

"We need to know more about you, like why you are like you are, why you eat more than a regular human, how close to humans you are, why you have these premonitions, why you have so many gifts and if you will develop more," Carlisle blabbered on and on about DNA and shit like that. I just smiled and nodded, completely confused. I may be very smart, but medical things and DNA is just plain confusing

"Sorry, I am babbling on again aren't I?" He asked, and I nodded more vigorously, because he finally said something I could actually understand. Even though I could read his mind, none of what he said made sense.

"It's okay, I eat like a pig," I offered, and everyone laughed. I smiled at the fact that I got Rosalie to smile, and laugh all in the same day. I was on a roll.

"Well, I guess that we may not get much of anything else from you, well, we may as well introduce the werewolves," As soon as Carlisle said werewolves, I hissed. My jaw locked and my nostrils flared. The three natives flinched, but quickly regained control of their fear. I wanted to tear each and every one of their heads off.

I closed my eyes, I had to get my temper under control. I took a deep breath and counted to ten in my head. It took all my control to not kill them. I couldn't kill them because a werewolf killed my parents. I was calm, but I still looked at them ruefully. I tried not to think of the beast that killed my parents, and instead think about how in control and well behaved they were. I knew that when the wolf took over, they were unstable. I would wait until they were to attack them. No use killing an innocent human.

"I know all I need to, Carlisle," I said thinking about them.

"You do? Damn who doesn't know about us?" the boy who cut himself asked Bella. She shrugged her shoulders. I widened my eyes, realizing what a threat the wolves were to her. I glanced at her and then moved my attention back to them. One of the more muscular boys stepped forward. I hissed, warning him not to come any closer. He gulped.

"I'm Jacob, this is Embry," He pointed to the other very muscular boy. "And this is Quil, we aren't going to hurt you," he held his hands up.

"It's not me I'm worried about, Jacob," I spoke with venom (although I don't have venom [even though I can survive any vampire bite, as long as they don't drain my blood]) and I saw his swallow again.

"The Quileute's are not a threat to us April, in fact they are helping us protect Bella," Carlisle said peacefully, but I just stared at him. The werewolves were dangerous to any human. The human of them was useless, and the wolf was wild and untamed. No way was a wolf able to help.

"That isn't possible, werewolves are unreliable and attack on instincts. I don't trust them," I hated speaking with venom to Carlisle, he was just trying to keep peace after all.

"Oh, you mean true Children of the Moon, no the Quileutes are much more controlled than that. They phase when they want to, naturally, and they don't look anything like a child of the moon does, instead they look like they are over sized wolves. They have accelerated healing and extremely high temperatures, not to mention their strength and speed, even as humans. We trust that the wolves will help us immensely," Carlisle said, but I questioned two things. 1) The wolves themselves of course, 2) why the Cullens would need the wolves help to protect Bella and help them in unknown things.

"Why do you need the wolves help?" I asked, even though I was sure I knew the answer. I could read his mind, but I can only read one mind at a time and for a certain amount of time before I loose connection as I call it.

"Well, we're, um, going to be doing something soon, and uh, well we uh, kinda need to protect Bella," Alice stuttered. The camping supplies, my vision, they were connected, just as I feared.

"The newborn army from Seattle," I whispered. Everyone looked at me. My breathing was shallow and frigid. Bella was going to die, but why.

"Why is an army coming after Bella?" I asked in a slight whisper. I was worried, I had never failed at a mission before. But if I told everyone what I knew, then they would be prepared.

"We don't know actually," Edward said, his face gaunt and paler than any vampires I've seen.

"I had a vision that brought me here, and when I had the vision in the diner, I saw blurs of neutral colors, and blood red, and a male voice screaming Victoria," Edward hissed, Jacob growled and shook, Bella gasped and shivered when I said that name.

"At the hospital, I saw a huge russet colored wolf's ribs crushed by a newborn, next thing I knew, a man was laying there in pain, he sort of looked like Jacob," Jacob shuddered and so did Bella. I felt her worry.

"And just a few minutes ago, I saw several things, like normal. I saw two vampires, a newborn male and a redhead female, they were, well, I assume you can guess. Any way, the vision changed to newborns killing us, Bella was killed by the redhead as the male tore Edward apart and a newborn killed me," They were all staring at me wide-eyed. I gulped, remembering that soon they were going to change Bella.

"Victoria is after Bella. Well this should be fun," Rosalie said sarcastically.

"Rose, this may kill us," Emmet said, for the first time ever I didn't see him smiling. Edward was furious, I could feel it.

"She must have made the army to get to Bella, that is just wonderful, now we'll need someone to help me up on the mountain," I perked up.

"I will, the weather looked cold, so she will need some heat up there too," I was like a personal heater that didn't need a plug in.

"Excellent, I assume that you can handle this just fine," Carlisle said, and I nodded, knowing that I could do an excellent job with just two vampires to worry about.

"Well, than we need to be careful, we should get to know our environment before the fight. Do you know where it is?" Jasper asked, and I just realized that he had a Southern Accent. In all the time I researched vampire history, I knew that the south had a reputation for vamp armies. He might have been in one. So he would know everything about them.

"I think it looked kind of like a clearing, Bella and Edward were up in the mountain, I don't think that Edward was planning on fighting. In the clearing, there was a ledge, I think that our biggest advantage would to be hiding the wolves for a few minutes so they are unknown, but have their scent around the place, make the newborns curious," I said, I usually didn't share plans with other people, let alone vampires and wolves. I saw Jasper nod his head, and smiled. I barley heard him think that this was a good plan.

"We should also have Bella's scent lead them to the clearing, strands of hair, maybe little drops of blood, that way they will only concentrate on her scent, but when they reach the clearing, we can disguise it by having one of the wolves carry her to the mountain where camp would be set up. There, they can drop Bella of with Edward and me and go back to the fight. I can help lead the newborns. I know how desirable I smell to you guys, even if you don't want to admit it," I added. Enemies found me irresistible, which made it hard for them to concentrate on the fight. Embry bit his lip and started to sway. I just noticed him, did anyone noticed that he had the cutest brown eyes ever! No April! Stay focused, I needed to concentrate on the fight, not on a desperately hot wolf. Edward started chuckling, so did Jacob and Quil.

"What is so funny?" I demanded to know. I sounded mean, would that turn Embry off? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME! I was going crazy! For all my life I always thought boys were yucky and had cooties. Now when I look at Embry, I feel all warm and fuzzy, not a good sign.

"Embry imprinted on you, April," Jacob managed to get out, and I saw Embry turn a deep red under his gorgeous russet skin. Crap, I can not loose my focus just because a boy finds me attractive, it wasn't the first.

"What the hell is imprinting?" I asked kind of harshly. Quil answered for me.

"It is the best thing ever. It's like that girl is the only thing holding you to the Earth, she is your gravity. No one's beauty compares to her's, she glows…"

"Thank you very much Quil," well this is shit. Now how am I going to concentrate on the fight.

"It's not his fault, he can't help it, neither can you," Jacob said, glancing at Bella out of the corner of his eye. I caught it, but said nothing, I knew that Edward would throw a big fit about something so simple. I looked back at Embry. He looked really cute when he blushed.

"We need to concentrate on the plans, the two vamps will go to the mountain, finding Bella and Edward, we should have a trail with only Edwards scent to lead them up there. If we do that then we can make sure that they won't think it's a trick. I will be out of sight, then they will think that they have won and play stupidly. The male will go after Edward while the redhead goes after Bella, I'll be close to Bella, that way she won't touch her. Down on the front, be careful, to whoever is the russet wolf, beware stupid attacks and make sure you don't underestimate the newborns. Any question?" Jacob cleared his throat.

"Maybe we should have Seth up on the mountain, he's young and…" I didn't let him finish.

"All the more reason to have him in the clearing, he won't be facing one on one's like Edward and I will. And I can hear what is going on in the clearing just fine. Any other questions?" I replied. Quil opened his mouth.

"We need someone to explain the plans to Sam, can you do that?" I nodded, I guessed that Sam must be their pack leader or something. I guess that if it's wolves, then Sam was alpha.

"That would be fine, as long as they don't hurt me," I added, I didn't want Sam to get mad and explode in my face.

"We'll tell him I mean them your coming toni, I mean tomorrow, sound good?" Embry asked, stuttering some, which made me giggle. I was totally loosing my mind, because I never giggled, not since my parents died.

"Embry, let's get going, like NOW!" I was startled when Jacob raised his voice. Embry nodded and winked at me. I felt all gooey and yummy, like brownies! When they left, I had to concentrate. Not on the plan like I should have, but on the fact that I was going to be with him tomorrow and that he would be just fine.

Jasper had a weird look on his face, I guessed that he felt what I was feeling, oops, was I really that strong?

"Sorry Jasper," I shrugged.

"Oh, this is very good, you can see the color in her cheeks now that she has seen Embry, she looked a little depressed before, and now," Esme had deep dimples.

"Thank you Esme," I felt myself blush. I didn't realize that I looked depressed. I also didn't realize that Embry made that much of a difference. Truthfully, I couldn't stop thinking about him.

This was going to be hell.


	6. The Game Plan

**Disclaimer: I don't own Eclipse blah blah blah Stephanie Meyer's blah blah blah**

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! I don't care if you have seen this or not, but if you want to know the story of Marcus and Didyme, go to and click on Breaking Dawn FAQ's. I was going to put April with Marcus, but when I read the story, I didn't want to mess with it.**

I was in Jacob's car sitting way too close to Embry. I liked it, but I was nervous, giddy, and breaking down right where I was. To make it worse, he had his arm around me as if he wrapped his arm around every girl he met. I was trying to control my breathing so I didn't start hyperventilating. My heart rate probably went up a few beats and I was sure that I was a few degrees hotter than normal.

"So do you remember what your gonna say to Sam?" Jacob asked nonchalantly. I nodded. Embry moved his arm, bringing me closer to him. I bit my tongue to keep from squealing. I was really curious, though, about what he was thinking. I could just tap into his thoughts, _Oh god, I can't believe she's letting me do this! And she isn't freaking out! This is good, just remember to breathe, Embry in out in…_ I smiled, he wasn't as calm as he seemed to me. I was cautious though, if he touched my skin, he would hear how uncalm I really am too.

We reached a little red house that sort of reminded me of a barn. A man resembling Jacob a little was standing by another man in a wheelchair. Embry moved his arm off of me and I jumped out of the car. I was glad to get some air. The two men came my way and I bit my lip. I tapped into the first man's (the Jacob look-alike) thoughts, _This better be good, I don't want false hope. That's funny, she smells human, but Jake said that she had some vampire abilities… _I didn't realize that they described what I could do. I guessed that this man was Sam. Embry wrapped his arm around me and I think that I looked like I was cowering behind him. I may be tall for a girl, but Embry is a beast when it comes to height.

"Welcome, I'm Billy, Jake's dad, this is Sam. Glad to have ya here," Billy shook my hand. I think that I had to bend down to do this simple task, I think this insulted him, but I couldn't tell. Then I had to stand back up to shake Sam's hand. Good thing I was in good shape, but I was starving! Edward is a good cook, but the cinnamon rolls he gave me, well, they only partially filled me.

"Come on in to the house and that way we can talk there over some breakfast," insert my mouth watering, "I've got oatmeal, eggs, Emily's cinnamon rolls," I smiled at that thought," muffins, sausage, and waffles. Sue and Emily made a feast, so I hope your hungry," boy was I. I think that the cinnamon rolls I ate earlier were like a pudding cup. We sat down and I saw mountains of food on the counter. And that was after the rest of the pack ate. I saw two women busy at work. One of them turned and I saw that she was somewhat old, but still strong. She held out her hand, "Hi, I'm Sue Clearwater, it's nice to meet you," She shook my hand. The other girl just noticed I was here and turned. I gasped, half of her face was three scars, like a battle wound. I thought about the scar across my stomach. I smiled and shook her hand.

"Hi, I'm Emily, are you hungry?" She held up a basket of ginormous muffins. I took two and handed one to Embry. He smiled and took two more. He stuffed the first one whole into his mouth. I took a huge bite out of mine, and practically melted when I tasted the blueberries. They were my father's favorite food. He would make blueberry muffins every Sunday, he called them the lord's holy food. I smiled, I hadn't had one since my dad was killed. They brought back so many memories.

"Thank you Emily, these are good, I haven't had blueberry muffins for a long time," I made sure I didn't mention my parents.

"Well, grab a plate and join the boys, this may be your only chance," she smiled as big as her mouth would allow, which was small on her left side because of her scar.

"Don't mind if I do," I grabbed 2 cinnamon rolls, and couple of eggs, another muffin, a couple pieces of sausage, and a bowl of oatmeal. Emily laughed, "Well, she's got your appetite too, huh boy?" I smiled as I sat down and chomped down on my first cinnamon roll, which was better than Edward's was (don't tell him though!) and I scarfed down the food. When I was younger, my mother called me the bottomless stomach, probably because I ate so much, but not nearly as much as I do now. The boys laughed too. Embry sat by me and stole a bite of my oatmeal, so I took one of his muffins and took a bite of it. I felt important around them, meaningful.

"So, what is your plan for the army?" Sam asked me, his voice was deep, it sort of startled me. I cleared my throat.

"We're going to have Bella, Edward and I on a mountain to take care of the redhead and her male. The way the Cullen's said it, he isn't her true mate. Any way, you will be in the clearing with the rest of the Cullen's, you will be waiting on a ledge, hidden from sight. We are going to use Bella's scent to lure the newborns to the clearing. After a few minutes, you will attack. I want to warn you, do not go for the obvious kill, do not underestimate them, and do not let them get their arms around you, that would be very bad," Jacob hung his head, he being the one I saw crushed by the newborn's arms.

"Why? What will happen?" One of them asked, Embry whispered in my ear, "Seth," and I assumed that that was who asked me the question.

"I saw Jacob get crushed by a newborn, his ribs were completely shattered. I don't think that your advance healing skills include bones setting themselves," I said silently. Emily gasped and Sam brought her closer.

"You have a gift like Alice?"

"Yeah, except they feel like someone is stabbing my brain repeatedly and I can't control when I get them. Their also more reliable," I said.

"Wait, then wouldn't that mean that we all die?" Quil asked. I was silent. I didn't know this time, I saw myself on the clearing, so maybe we wouldn't.

"Quil I don't think…AHHH!" I gripped my head, a vision.

It was sudden, and very painful. I felt a pair of warm hands holding me. I also heard Emily scream, "Call Carlisle!" I shook my head.

I saw black robes. I also heard my voice loud and clear, "She didn't reveal herself, please," I also saw once again, Jacob, broken and screaming. I saw all the wolves dressed, caring him. I saw Bella and the other Cullens sitting around a fire, a young girl with red eyes stood before them. I saw Embry, he looked worried. My head stopped hurting, and I realized that I was actually staring at Embry. I smiled, "It will work, we'll all be fine, but I saw Jacob again, broken," I spoke in barley a whisper.

"Are you okay? You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Embry embraced me. My back popped and he heard it. When he let go, my back felt good.

Emily was holding a phone to her ear, I tapped into her thoughts to realize that she was talking to Carlisle, who was trying to calm her down.

Everyone was staring at me. Only Jacob and Quil were calm, and Quil actual had a notepad.

"The plan will work, but for some reason, I still saw Jacob crushed, and we will have visitors. Most likely, unwanted ones," I left out the newborn. It didn't look like she really was going to attack Bella. I thought it would be safe.

"Good, except for Jake, be on your toes, don't pull rash moves, no matter what it is," Sam looked directly at the girl. I tapped into his mind, _God I hope that she is sure that it was Jake, no offense to him, but I don't want Leah to get hurt…_ I realized that Sam felt love for both her and Emily. I could feel it, under my own feelings for Embry though.

Embry held me close to him, I wanted to know so badly what was going on inside his head.

_God, I wish I hadn't seen that, it was bad enough the first time, and that was when Carlisle was doing his doctor stuff and Esme gave her water. We had no idea what to do because she refuses to take painkillers, though they would help her quite a bit… _

"Hey Embry?" I smiled a little, thinking about what I just saw in Embry's head.

"Yeah?" He avoided eye contact, until I asked him my question.

"Do you really think that for unexpected 5 min of pain will feel better with painkillers that take hours to work?" He just stared at my eyes, lost in his own world, before answering.

"With you babe, you the hell knows," He winked and pulled me towards the couch. I followed, reluctantly, and curled up by him, glad to have someone so concerned for me. Everyone (except Jacob and Quil) actually felt worried, but it dulled when they saw that I was perfectly fine.

It was getting late and Embry's mother didn't want me to stay at his house. At first I couldn't figure out why, and Embry tried to argue. Finally he said in a slight whisper, thinking I couldn't hear, "Mom, it's not like we're going to have sex and she's going to be knocked up. Why can't she just stay here?" I bit my tongue to keep from laughing. His mom shook her head, looking mortified.

On the way out to Embry's car, he held my hand and I could feel that he was nervous. I continued to smile. Embry suddenly let go of my hand.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Was my hand suddenly too much?

"I heard you in my head," He was wide eyed. I started laughing. He shook me.

"What is it? What's the matter?" He looked worried and I continued to giggle.

"It's. a. talent. honey," I said in between giggles. He let go off me, thought about it for a moment, and then laughed with me.

"What did you hear?" I asked softly, still giggling.

"You really think I'm gonna tell you?" I nodded my head. He would one way or another.

"You were thinking about what I told my mom, and what happens to Jake," His voice was sad when he mentioned Jacob. I rubbed his shoulder, and he laughed.

"That feels good. Please don't stop," He begged me, and stood on my tippy toes, trying to reach his ear.

"I need to go home, and I am sure that you don't want me driving your car," It looked like it wouldn't be able to take my speed. He nodded. After opening the door for me, he helped me in, slamed the door, and got in the driver's seat.

We were at the Cullen's house in about half an hour. When we stopped, I was almost asleep. The vision made me sluggish and all I wanted to do is sleep.

Embry actually carried me into the house, not that anyone minded, and laid me in guest bedroom (Rosalie and Emmet decided to move out) and I heard him walk out of the room. I drifted off to sleep, waiting to see him in my dreams.


	7. Confession

**Disclaimer: I don't own Eclipse and they belong to Stephenie Meyer**

I was on a cloud, never wanting to go away. I opened my eyes to examine the beauty of the sky. It was odd, the sky looked a lot like a Picasso painting.

I sat up, and saw that I was surrounded by pillows. I comprehended that I was actually in a really really soft bed. I looked around, seeing normal bedroom things. A desk, closet, a dresser, and an extra, my own bathroom. It contained a shower and tub, a sink with plenty of room for makeup and toiletries. I saw that someone stocked tampons, toilet paper, shampoo and conditioner, toothpaste, mouthwash, soap, wash clothes, and towels into the bathroom already. They placed grapefruit seed Dove soap boxes in the wooden cabinets and in the shower was French lavender and twisted aloe Herbal Essesence. I smelled the shampoo, and blinked. It smelled better than my old shampoo, which was the cheap cherry blossom Swave.

I walked over to the closet, and it revealed many fancy clothing. I shrieked in excitement. I matched so many outfits for so many perfect dates with Embry that I forgot that I was hungry until my stomach growled. I dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a V-neck shirt. I looked in the floor length mirror, and saw that the skinny jeans (plain as they may be) made my butt look really good. I may be model thin, but I had a great butt that I tried to show off whenever I could.

I slid on the railing, my long brown curls waving behind me. I walked into the kitchen to see that Edward already had cinnamon rolls, scrambled eggs, bacon, muffins, orange juice, and Belgium waffles made. I prepared a platter and took a bite of the muffin. It was banana nut and I sighed. I may love blueberry, but banana nut was just as good. I shoveled food into my mouth, careful not to spill on my clothes.

Alice danced into the room and was followed by Jasper. She gasped at my clothes.

"Oh my god! Those look better on you than I thought they would!" She embraced me in a hug and didn't let go until she heard a startling crack. One of my ribs protested against her little hug. She released me immediately, and called for Carlisle, who was there quickly, even though the bones were already set. When he asked me to lift my arms, the bones were mostly healed. When he gently touched them, they were good as new.

"Amazing! How do you do that?" He asked. I took a bite of waffle and swallowed.

"It's a survival technique, hospitals aren't available every where in Siberia ya know," Carlisle just smiled, "You don't even have a bruise, and it looks like the break never happened!" I didn't bother trying to argue with him. When he went into medical mode, he didn't come out.

"Hey Edward, who put the stuff in my room?" He smiled.

"Rosalie and Alice did, Rose decided that you would get to be apart of her shallowness," Alice giggled at the same time I did. Carlisle smiled and shook his head. Esme walked in to see what the commotion was about.

"Well, I broke one of April's ribs and she healed before Carlisle could examine her, so she asked Edward who stocked her room, and Edward said that she was excepted into Rosalie's shallowness," I felt blood rush to my face. Esme tsked and slightly smacked Edward's shoulder. He just sat there and chuckled to himself.

"You are so lucky Edward that Rosalie and Emmet went hunting," I flinched, but remembered that they hunted animals. Poor deer.

"Hey, is Embry coming over today?" I asked, and Esme beamed.

"Only if you want him too," She walked over to me and rubbed my shoulders. It was nice. The feeling of compassion and love. I use to think that it was hard, and not worth it. I was wrong. This feeling made me feel complete and useful.

"Oh! That's what I forgot! I am sure that you and Embry aren't doing this, but if so I'm am sure that you aren't ready for kids," I gagged on my juice. Alice was talking about condoms.

"Alice!" Esme scolded her. Alice shrugged her shoulders and grabbed a purse hanging on the wall. It took me a few seconds to get my breathing under control. I was sure that Embry may have been thinking about it, but I wasn't so sure that I was ready. After all, I'm only 18, even though I look 15.

"April, how old are you?" Esme asked. I told her the complete truth, not wanting to lie.

"I was born 18 years ago, even though I look 15, that's when I stopped aging," Esme nodded. Edward froze. I looked up.

"Bella's 18, when is your birthday?" He asked.

"April 1, why?" I remembered that I was named April after the month I was born in.

"You're younger than Bella," He sounded relieved, like a traumatizing event flew through his head.

"When I turned 15, my parents were killed by a werewolf," I blurted the words out without giving it much thought. Esme gasped and embraced me in a motherly hug.

"You poor dear, no wonder you never talk about them," She rocked me back and forth like a baby. My eyes felt moist and burned. A tear drop rolled down my cheek and onto Esme's shirt. She didn't notice or else didn't mind. She patted my hair and continued to rock me. I continued to cry onto her shirt. Crying felt weird, unnatural. I hadn't cried for so long that it was like I couldn't cry.

"Knock knock, anybody alive?" Embry said as he walked into the kitchen. Esme let me go and I smashed into his big, warm body and I sobbed freely.

"Aw, did you miss me that much?" He teased. I giggled through tears. He wrapped his arms around me, and picked me up, carrying me to unknown destinations. I felt his legs brush my back, so we must have been going upstairs. He laid me on the soft bed that was neatly made (by me). I clung to him, hoping that he wouldn't have to go. He laid me on the bed, and laid with me. I hid in his muscles, and inhaled his sweet scent. I felt his hand run up and down my arm, the slight rhythm soothing, playing with me trying to get me to sleep in his warm arms.

My tears dropped from my eyes and onto Embry's shoulder. He gently pulled my chin up with one finger, and wiped away the tears.

"What's the matter babe?" He asked softly. I swallowed the lump in my throat and took a deep breath.

"I miss my parents, they died on my 15th birthday, and they were killed by a werewolf. The kind that don't care who they hurt, just as long as they get the things they want, like wild animals," I added that because when I said werewolf, Embry grew very pale. Or at least as pale as any Native American I guess. I hoped that he wouldn't blame himself and leave.

"You must miss them a lot," Embry stated. I nodded, tears still dripping down my cheeks. I nodded, and added, "But I have you and the Cullen's now, and they would be proud of me," I felt guilty making Embry feel uncomfortable and guilty. He smiled and I swear that my heart tried to jump out of my chest.

"Do you feel anger towards all werewolves?" He asked, hinting whether or not I blamed the other Quileute's and himself or not. I shook my head.

"If a dog bites you, do you hate every dog?" I wish I hadn't used dog, but rather something not so close to him.

"Only if every dog bites me," He smiled, his teeth bright against his dark skin. I had trouble breathing right for a minute or two. He chuckled.

"Wow, I thought that the other guys exaggerated their feelings, but they didn't, it really is like you're my gravity," he murmured softly. I sighed, wishing this moment would never end. But of course reality dawned me.

"Embry, I've got to get to work, who knows when the newborns attack now," He just nodded sleepily. I smiled at his child like face. He started snoring slightly, but it was more like a lullaby than anything. It soothed me, too much. I wiggled out of his arms, and gently laid a blanket on him. I just stared at his sleeping face for a few seconds, and then quietly went to the bathroom and washed away the salt from the dried tears on my face. I brushed my teeth, and then just decided to take a shower. My hair was a little oily from not showering in 24 hours. I stripped down and turned on the boiling hot water. I inhaled the scent of the shampoo and conditioner that Alice had stocked my bathroom with. The Dove soap was smooth and moisturizing as I rubbed it all over my skin. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me. I found where Alice put the hair dryer and blow dried my hair. I dressed quickly wanting to make sure that Embry didn't wake up from the hair dryer. Before stepping out though, I brushed my hair into a high pony tail that complimented my outfit. I stepped out to see Embry still fast asleep. I smiled and exited the room. Esme was at the bottom of the stairs. She smiled at me. Alice was dashing around so fast that she was nothing but a blur. Down fall of being mostly human, I sometimes don't see vampires because of their speed. Alice suddenly grabbed me, "Wake him up!" she hissed. She was in a hurry, and I couldn't concentrate. Jasper tapped on my shoulder and I jumped. He smiled, "We're training the wolves today, we need Embry to get …" Embry walked down the stairs, rubbing his eyes. He was like a cute little child waking up on Christmas morning. His looked dazed, defiantly still tired. He saw me, though, and his face lit up. Jasper grimaced from the sudden change to gooeyness. I smiled apologetically, knowing how sickening it could be. Embry laughed, making me realize that he was holding my hand.

"I think it's great!" he exclaimed and I laughed with him. Jasper chuckled, "It's not the gooeyness, it's the sudden changes that makes me upset." His explanation made perfect sense.

"Hey, we better go, don't want to miss the fighting after all," I smiled and Embry laughed.

"Hon, it's like your one of us, eager for the kill," Embry chuckled, and off we went to wrestle and have fun.


	8. Training

**I do not own Eclipse and well, you know the rest.**

When someone says they're sore, what do you say? Me, I would say get over it, life is like that. That or I've had worse. Today was probably the worst day ever! Emmet broke my leg, a few ribs, and even cracked my skull, and yet I still beat his butt. Jasper was impressed, but Embry said that he wanted to rush to my side and rip Emmet's head off. I told him that that happened often. It really didn't, at least not my skull. I said that it seemed bad just because he had never seen me in combat before. I think that he distracted me with the constant growling and snarling.

"So, when is the rest of the pack coming?" I asked just before a twig snapped. 10 giant wolves stepped out of the forest. I felt small and claustrophobic when I was trapped between them. Jacob snickered and sat by Bella, who started talking to him about her mom and dogs. I smiled thinking about how my mom wouldn't let me have a dog because she didn't want my dad to break down. His parents got him a dog for his last Christmas with them. I thought that they were cuddly, but I never grew too attached like I wanted to, because I knew that it would hurt me in the end. My dad offered to get me a cat, but I was never (and still am not) a cat person. I sort of understand why now.

"Okay, now when are we going to start demonstrations?" I asked, and Edward laughed slightly, "When you're ready," I smiled and attacked Edward. Bella gasped. I was surprised that she saw it. What I didn't expect was Edward to be as fast as he was. Soon, though, he was into a pattern of keeping me away from the edge where Bella was, so I was able to predict where he was going to go. After I figured that out, I pinned him a few seconds. I was able to move at a speed that matched theirs during a fight. This gave me an advantage. Not to mention the newborns don't expect a (part) human to be able to fight as good as them. When Edward and I were done, he and Jasper decided to have a go. Once again, he defended where Bella sat, not wanting harm to come to her. I decided that after those two were done, I would try Jasper (not that way you pervs) and show Edward how he could defend Bella, but still have the element of surprise.

"Hey Edward, I am going to have Jasper try and attack Bella. I am going to show you the element of surprise," I nodded at Jasper who went past me and straight for Bella. I caught his foot in midair, and swung him around to hit a tree, away from Bella. Edward was firm, his jaw locked. I grabbed Jaspers head, and he grabbed my legs, causing Embry to growl, and pulled me down. What he didn't expect was that he came down with me because I had his head in a my hands. His face smashed into the soft soil and I pressed my foot down on his back to hold him down. Normally at this point I would tear a vampire apart, but I fought my instincts and turned to Edward (still with one foot on the struggling Jasper).

"You can let them get close, but not close enough to touch her. Surprise them or they'll know how to get around you. Jazz, you can get up now," I removed my foot and saw that Jasper's face was covered in mud and grass. He spit out several worms in a clump of dirt. He nodded and patted my back. I smiled and sat by Embry. I watched several fights between mates, son and father, mother and daughter, brothers and sisters. All of them intriguing. Along with watching, I would help correct mistakes such as not worrying about their mates. Once again, Emmet challenged me, but instead of going after Bella, like he said he would, he went after Embry. I ignored Embry (believe me, it was very hard) and did something similar with what I did with Jasper. I jumped on him in the middle of his run, and squished his shoulders into the mud. I grabbed his flinging legs and flipped him over, smashing his head into a nearby rock. He grabbed my shirt and flung me into a tree. In the tree, I climbed high enough that I was hidden in the branches, and when Emmet couldn't see me anymore and went once again after Embry, I dropped out of the tree and landed right on top of him, crushing his back into a tree stump. I pressed on his neck, and heard a satisfying crunch. Emmet hollered and I stepped away. He healed and threw his arms up.

"White flag, you win. I am a pile of ashes," He backed away. I walked over to Embry, who was rolling on the ground laughing (as only wolf Embry can laugh). I was sad that Embry was getting his coat dirty. It was truly beautiful. I would give him a personal bath at the house. While he was a wolf of course. I would respect his privacy, for now. I felt a little perverted at that point.

"Hey, are we done here?" I asked impatiently. Jasper nodded and Embry and I took off.

"So, what do ya want to do?" Embry asked, his arm lingered on my shoulder. I felt all warm and tingly, like I often did with him.

"I don't know, but something fun and adventurous!" I jumped up. I was suddenly excited to get Embry to challenge himself and I. We ran through the bushes and trees. Embry suddenly stopped. I turned back, and dipped into his thoughts.

_They're here._


	9. New Gifts

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga, that honor goes to Stephanie Meyer.**

They were coming? Who? It couldn't be the army already, could it? I ran to Embry's side, to see his point of view. I saw Emily, Sue, and Billy. They were headed towards Forks. I laughed. They were bringing lunch for the wolves and me. Embry and I headed back. The wolves were frantic. The Cullens were sprinting everywhere. Bella was confused; Edward was trying to get her to move.

"False alarm! It's just Billy, Emily and Sue with our lunch," I called out. Everyone froze. Embry laughed and I joined in with him. Sam snorted and the wolves ran towards Forks. The Cullens and I followed them. We stopped at the house to meet the pack in their human form. Embry glowed when I stepped into his view. I ran to him and he embraced me. We hopped into my little Audi and drove to Bella's house for lunch.

In town, I concentrated on the road. Just because Embry and I can heal faster than any human alive doesn't mean that I could recklessly drive and cause an accident. I would kill myself if Embry was hurt. And I guess if anyone else was hurt too. Embry chattered about the thrill of training, how amazing I was, what Emily and Sue brought for lunch, and how eager he was for the battle. I knew what he was really feeling. He was scared for me.

It was weird, since I met the Cullens, my gifts have grown, expanded. I could hear more than one voice at a time, I could feel other's feelings, my visions were less painful, and I was better at controlling my shield. Not only that, but I could also communicate through the mind with simple eye contact, it's like I'm beaming my thoughts in someone else's brain, and I can control what I show people when I touch them. Plus I was growing to have new gifts, like I could sense what other vampires gifts were and explain them in depths, I could see my enemies Achilles heel, and I was able to change little things in my appearance. Those things would be eye color, hair length and color, and height. I told Carlisle about these changes, but he hasn't given me his hypothesis yet.

We stopped at Bella's house, and my stomach growled. I smiled at Sue at the front door. I saw a bright pink spot above her collarbone. Her weak point was there. I was gentle giving her a hug. I went inside and saw Charlie. He was with Emily, learning how to cook hamburgers. Emily's chest was pink and Charlie's back kink was pink. I liked that Emily and Sue cooked simple foods, yet they had such an exotic taste. It was like eating the Cullen's food in a simpler form.

Emily looked up and smiled at me. Her scar stretched with her smile. I had come to love Emily's scar. It told me how tough she was and that she could handle herself, even without a big alpha wolf to protect her.

Charlie followed Emily's example and smiled at Bella and me. Charlie was, okay I guess, but he was quiet. I liked it, but sometimes I felt that he was staring right into my mind.

Emily and Charlie continued their work, and I sat in the living room by Bella. I knew her pretty well, though we rarely talked. She smiled slightly and bit her lip. I watched her behavior. She was twitchy, nervous, and she fidgeted often. I thought about myself. I was usually still, except for a few shifting of weight when standing and adjusting when sitting. I thought about the Cullens around humans. They would fidget, shift, twitch, and adjust like any human. They could blend. I wonder what about them drew Bella in.

"Hey Bella, why were you so interested in the Cullens?" I liked being straightforward, not getting off topic. Bella sighed and went deep into thought. I could hear her thoughts, but I wanted to hear her talk to me. She rarely ever talked to me, all I found out about her was from Edward and her mind.

"I guess it was because they were so, different. Their eyes, skin, and the way they didn't eat, it just grabbed my attention. I guess I'm lucky, every girl was trying to get to Edward, but he chose me," Bella smiled slightly, she was thinking about two girls named Lauren and Jessica. Both seemed to dislike her due to the fact that she was dating Edward. Little did they know he was a vampire.

Charlie came from the kitchen and sat by Bella. Embry sat on the armrest by me. The sofa groaned from his weight. I giggled.

"So, er, what do you two have in common?" Charlie asked. I looked at Embry, who looked at me. He thought about all our super natural characteristics. He also thought about our human characteristics. We both liked blueberry muffins, we both loved the scent of vanilla, and surprisingly, we both wore hot topic (when he could afford it). I smiled.

"I guess we have a lot in common that we still haven't discovered," I knew this wasn't a really good answer to Charlie's question, but he took it.

"Okay, so what do you two like the most about each other?" He fired next. I knew that Billy and Charlie were like dads to Embry, but I also knew that Charlie didn't see Embry as often as Billy and now me. He was worried, wondering if I was good enough for him.

"I like how Embry is patient and caring," I gave a simple answer. A lot of people may never know the real Embry like I do, but I think Charlie should. Embry, in the meanwhile, was blushing.

"I like April's ability to help me with difficult problems," and he knew I would too. I could talk to him for hours and then solve his problem in a few minutes with a simple solution.

Charlie seemed a little phased, but not really. He looked deep in thought about what we said. Bella squirmed in her seat. I shifted slightly. Charlie sighed.

"Well, how well do you two know each other?" He asked. I giggled. We knew everything about each other. Edward knew a little more about me since I showed Embry my entire life. I update every week.

Edward joined us on the couch. Charlie sighed and moved.

"I guess I won't get a straight answer then. Sue! Do you need some…" He left to help Sue with setting things on the table. Embry curled up close beside me. Then I made sure there was no space.

Unexpectedly, my head started aching, a vision was coming. I prepared, but there was no pain accompanying the pictures and voices. It was Bella, and she had a ring. Edward was with her. He put the ring on her right ring finger. Then I heard, "Isabella Marie Swan, will you do me the honor and become my wife?" my pictures faded to reality. Bella, Embry and Edward were staring at me. I looked at Embry, knowing he would tell me what I did.

_You awed. It was funny, but don't worry, the humans think that I whispered something in your ear, but you had a vision didn't you? _I nodded my head. Of course Carlisle and Embry knew that I wasn't having pain with my visions. I decided to hide what I had seen. Embry should be surprised with everyone else. Edward, of course, would know.

"So, what's for lunch," I asked before Embry questioned me about my vision. Emily smiled.

"Grilled Cheese with tomato soup. It's Embry's favorite," she winked. I already knew that, but she wanted Charlie to see that I knew it. I nodded my head and replied, "And he loves ice- cream for dessert, snack, and all the time," Embry laughed and embraced me.

"You know me all too well, hon," Embry chortled. I simply smiled.

"Well, looks like lunch is ready, who wants to eat?" The entire pack, and myself, squished into the kitchen. Charlie, Sue, and Emily served up the soup and sandwiches. Embry and I ate about 12 sandwiches together and 4 bowls of soup. Good thing they used 5 loaves of bread (courtesy of the Cullens) and about 7 big cans of tomato soup. The pack, Charlie, Sue, Emily, Bella and I finished eating and Embry and I started to patrol. We ran both the reserve and the Cullen's before we finally stopped. Embry changed back and he was huffing slightly.

"You're. Running. Faster. You. Know. That?" He puffed. I felt perfectly fine, but if Embry was noticing me running faster than him, that was definitely something to report to Carlisle.

We sat in the living room, waiting for the Cullens to get back so we could tell Carlisle Embry's observation. I really started looking at the room instead of Embry for once. When I first got here, I saw some small details, now I could see extremely small details. It was like I was becoming more vampire than human.

Carlisle and Esme were the first to walk through the door. My heart fluttered as I rushed over to tell Carlisle our observations and what I thought.

"Carlisle! We need to talk," I blurted out without a moments pause.

"Okay, let's talk in the living room," He led me to the couch, and There, I finally realized what was going on.

"Carlisle, is it possible that I am experiencing these changes because I know that we have a huge fight coming up?" I asked, my voice wavering.

"Possibly, or it your body may be maturing now, or preparing for adulthood, though you're not aging," Carlisle said.

"In a vampire type way?" I questioned.

"Well, that depends on how much vampire DNA you contain in your body. You said that your father was human, but your mother was half human, it is quite possible that your mother passed along her vampire DNA or half her vampire DNA. It is quite obvious that she didn't pass along only her human DNA. And if she only passed along half her vampire DNA, she must have passed on genes that react well with your fathers DNA and created something that could adapt to a vampires way of life, and utterly destroy it. You may just be a natural combat to us. And as you mature, your DNA is making it so that you become stronger so that you can pass on your genes," Carlisle rambled off.

"Okay, now in human language please," I replied. Carlisle chuckled.

"Because of your mother, you are maturing to survive to pass along your DNA," He declared. I understood him now.

"So, you think that I am just starting to grow up finally?" I said. Carlisle nodded. I sighed. This isn't what I wanted to hear.


	10. I got sick, somehow

**Disclaimer: I don't own Eclipse, or Twilight, or New Moon, or Breaking Dawn, but I'm sure you all know that already, but that's okay, I just like saying that Stephenie Meyers owns all 4 books.**

Chapter 10

Okay, here is the deal, you started reading, now you have to finish, I'm telling you, your not going to like the ending, or maybe you will, but hate the sequel. Wait, was I suppose to tell you there's a sequel? Oops, too late now. So, okay, well, um, let's see, we ended with Embry noticing my new skills and Carlisle's theories. So now, what comes next is completely irrelevant to what happened last.

"April, I know that there is a great possibility that one or both of us will die, so, is there anything, that you want to do. Before. We. Die?" Embry started emphasizing the end. We had this topic before. I knew that Embry was scared that one or both of us wouldn't make it and he wanted to express his love for me before we went. I thought that we would make it through and that that was something to save for marriage, something that Embry guaranteed if we both made it.

I guess that I kinda thought about it, like maybe a lot more lately, and it started to sound like a good idea, but at the same time, something absolutely unacceptable and weird. I know that it's stupid, but maybe I'm making a good point anyway. Have you ever thought about it? My parents, for the 2 years they were able to worry about it, always told me that sex was special for a married couple.

"I don't know. It sounds good now, but what happens if we do make it out and then it won't be special 'cause we already did it," I countered. Oh who was I kidding, I wanted him. Come on Embry, talk me into it.

"Well, if that's how you feel…" He drifted off. Shit, not good, not good, I grabbed him. His arm tensed, like something was wrong.

"Embry, I thought you could tell when I was lying," I was some what shocked. He was grinning.

"I can, that's why I did what I did, silly," He ran his hand through my hair.

"You're an ass, you know that right?" I asked, and his grin grew bigger.

He picked me up, and climbed up the stairs with me in his arms. This could've been worse.

Okay, so that was the best experience in my entire life. Of course, afterwards wasn't so great, but for the most part, it was still great. Of course, I had no idea what would happen because of it.

"April? Are you okay? You look like you're in pain?" Embry asked. I nodded, pretty sure that I was okay, even though I did ache a little, not real bad though. Screw it, while we slept, I had a dream vision, which were never good. And there always was a pro and con.

Pro: everyone made it out alive of the fight (except the newborns).

Con: The Volturi guard (part) will show up.

I didn't really want to find out what danger the con was, because I already knew that I didn't like it. Sadly, I would have to be there, since I am part vampire. I could disguise myself, but even I didn't really want to mess with the Volturi. Although with that vision, it did present questions about their effectiveness. Why didn't they solve this problem already? Why would they show up after we defeated the newborns?

"April, you look pale honey," Embry rubbed my cheek. I shivered. He was cold, but I couldn't be sick, because my immune system was built that well. I was just really scared. I had to be.

"I'm fine Embry, maybe need some more sleep, but other than that, I'm fine," I replied. I was shaken up by the fact that the Volturi was going to see me. And I don't think that my little 'fine' speech worked on Embry.

"April, I think that you need to see Carlisle, you look sick," The instant the words came out of his mouth, I pulled my clothes on and burst out the door, unable to think with him there, worrying about me.

"Carlisle!" I called out as I walked down the stairs. My shirt was uncomfortably cold and hung on me. I was dizzy, not really in the mood to stand. I gripped the railing. It couldn't be possible for me to be sick, I never get sick.

Carlisle appeared at the stairs, where I now sat instead of standing. He looked at me, then picked me up and set me on the table. I felt like everything inside me was going to explode and that the food in my stomach wasn't going to be in there for very long.

Everything, half digested food and stomach acid, came up through my mouth and landed onto Carlisle's coat. It was a pale orange and not very pretty to look at. I felt a little better, but not much. My stomach was in knots and my throat was sore.

"April, I though you said you didn't get sick, ever," Carlisle said. I groaned, not the best time to rub it in my face that I was wrong. The entire thing baffled me, how could I be sick when my immune system was so well? Carlisle stood there, lost in his own thoughts.

_I wonder, is it possible…? No, it's not normal, but then again, neither is April… _Carlisle took out a needle and stuck it into the vein in my elbow. It pinched and a cold sensation swept through my body. He was taking a blood sample. I didn't know why, but the first thing through my head was that he was going to drink it. I jumped, making my head even worse, and off the table, only to collapse. Carlisle caught me and put me back on the table. He took my blood and put it in a container. I tried to speak, but my throat was sore enough that all that came out was a squeak. He dashed off, and came back with a glass of water. I grabbed it and chugged.

"Not so fast April, take small drinks," He said. He next took out a small, silver flashlight from his bag and shone it in my eyes. I flinched and tried to squint at him. He used his fingers to open one eye up wide. I moved it rapidly, trying to figure out what he was doing. Then he moved on to my other eye and did the same thing. I felt like I had to burp, but I tried to ignore it. Bad choice, because I threw up, again, all over the floor. Carlisle sighed and moved out of the vomit. He took a small instrument out of his bag and put a small, plastic, cone shaped cover on the top and stuck it in my ear. I could hear it beeping, and Carlisle took it out. He looked at it for a minute, then asked me, "What is a normal body temperature for you April?"

"About 102.4," I mumbled. Carlisle showed me the little beeping thing. It said 121.3°. I tried to think of what the thing was called, because it seemed familiar.

"April, I think your sick, I'll take this blood sample to the lab tomorrow to test for some things, in the mean time, go lie down with a bucket. Esme will take care of you," Carlisle said. I couldn't believe it, how did I get sick? What if Embry infected me with some weird mutated virus that my system wasn't immune to?

Esme was beside Carlisle, who was explaining to her what was going on. Then he whispered something, so low and scary, it seemed almost unreal.

"I think that she may be pregnant and showing signs very early. It may have to do with the mixture of her genes and his. I'm going to go to the lab where I can test her blood for hCG, who knows though," Carlisle kissed Esme's cheek and left. Esme picked me up and took me upstairs. She set me down and knocked on the door.

"Embry? May I come in?" She asked. I groaned, my stomach was killing me. It hurt and my head hurt, pretty much everything hurt.

"Yeah, come on in," Esme opened the door and picked me back up. Embry was standing by the bathroom when we came in. He dropped whatever was in his hands and rushed over to me. Esme set me down on the bed, and Embry kneeled beside me.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked Esme. I groaned again. My back felt like it was about to break, my ears rang with his words, and everything was too bright.

"Carlisle said she's sick, he went to the hospital to do some blood tests, he'll be back soon, don't worry." Esme said. I heard a clunk beside me. I turned my head to see a small white bin beside me. I couldn't smell anything, but I heard something sloshing inside. I couldn't think of what could be in that bin, or what it was for. My mind wasn't really on it very much. I wavered in and out of consciousness, but I was awake enough to hear Esme tell Embry, "That bin is in case she needs to vomit anymore, she threw up twice in the little time she was downstairs. I'm going to get her some water," I heard soft steps fading away, then a soft click from the door. I felt a cool hand on my head. I forced myself to open my eyes a few millimeters to see who was touching me. It was Embry. His hands were cold, like icy sheets in winter.

"Hey, get some sleep now," He cooed. It was relaxing, well, relaxing enough to put me to sleep.

I don't remember dreaming, but I remember waking up from vomiting in the white bin. Carlisle was there with papers in his hand. I blinked rapidly, trying to adjust to the bright light.

"I don't know what is causing this, you don't have any viruses or bacteria, you're not pregnant, and there is no signs of infection in your blood. I found a high amount of estrogen in a vomit sample, but maturing could cause that. I am completely baffled by what is making you sick," Carlisle said, throwing the papers on the side table. I moaned lowly, assisting the pain I felt in my back and stomach. There was nothing that could be causing this, unless it was my hormones.

"Could it just be my hormones?" I asked, though it was soft enough that I don't think that even Carlisle heard it, and I was too weak to communicate through thoughts. I read his mind.

_What on Earth could be causing this? _Apperantly, he didn't hear me. I slightly touched his arm with my finger, transferring my message.

"That is completely possible. Your body had no preparations for this and so it could be making you sick," Carlisle replied. I groaned. The vomit's smell made me want to throw up again. Carlisle to the bin and went to the bathroom. I heard a splosh, and the toilet flush. I remembered my real dad getting sick before, he was like this, and usually he was sick for a few days. In a few days, the fight could be here! I could get better by then, after all, I did see my self fighting with Edward, well, by Edward side with another male vampire. Whatever was causing this, it would pass, I was sure of it.

"Carlisle, do have anything that could make me feel a little better?" I asked quietly. He thought for a moment, and nodded his head.

"I'm not sure that this will help much, but it's something," He handed me a bottle of medicine. I sniffed the strange liquid, and retched. It smelled nasty, but if it would help, then I'll take it. I almost chugged the entire bottle, if it hadn't been for Embry taking it away.

"Your only suppose to take a small amount," he took the tiny cup on top and poured some of the liquid into it, stopping at a certain point. He handed the little cup to me carefully. Before I took it, I sat up, and my head started spinning.

"Thank you Embry," I took the medicine, not letting on how much my head hurt.

"I hope this helps," He cooed before I swallowed it. It was nasty, like some sick persons joke of cherry candy. I stuck my tongue out, fake gagging, to let on how nasty it was. Embry took the small cup from me and handed it to Esme, who left the room with it. I snuggled back in my blankets and closed my eyes, trying to sleep a little like my dad use to.

"Good night, April," Carlisle said before leaving the room. Embry stayed right by me, holding my hand, cooling it off slightly.

"Embry, do you get sick?" I asked softly, trying to use his voice to lull me.

"Sometimes, but not really since I became a wolf. Just a bonus I guess," He responded softly.

"Do you think that you got me sick?" I asked next. He sighed.

"I don't think so, but you never know," he replied softer than the first time.

"I love you, Embry," I said as I drifted off to sleep.

"I love you too, April," he said before I was completely out.

When I woke up, I was feeling great, like I was never sick at all. I jumped out of the bed, and expected to land on Embry's lap. Only, he wasn't there. I heard the toilet flush and the sink running. I tiptoed to the door and waited outside. Whatever Carlisle gave me, it sure worked well. The door opened and as Embry walked out I pounced on him. He grunted and went flying back with me in his arms.

"Geez, all he gave was cold medicine," Embry said amazed. I shrugged my shoulders. I didn't really care about what he gave me, all I knew was that I felt better now.

"Whatever, hey, want to go run around a bit? I feel a little hyper." I bounced for the door. Embry caught my hand and pulled me to him. I smiled and gave him a kiss. He didn't let go, instead he started rocking me. It felt nice, but I really wanted to run around.

"Can we go now? I really want to go run," I pleaded. He sighed.

"Everyone left to set up camp. Alice said that there going to be here soon," he announced. He sounded scared and worried.

"Oh, don't worry, we'll be fine, I know it. So let's go catch up." I started for the door again. This time Embry followed me.

"Okay, if you think that we should. Race you there," he said suddenly; a huge grin spread across his face. I smirked evilly back and said, "Your on."

And off we went.


	11. The Fight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Eclipse; all the original characters (so about everyone but April) belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 11

I am super glad that I am so, well with out the pun, hot. There was snow and the wind was terrible. I got inside the tent to see Bella shivering in a bundle of clothes and blankets.

"Well, that won't do any good, after all, you're producing no body heat. You must be freezing Bella," I said, removing my unneeded jacket. It would be warm enough for her. I held it out to her and she grabbed it somewhat quickly. She wrapped it around herself, slowly warming her.

"That won't last long for her, and if I was sick, I don't want her getting what I had," I told Edward, who was relieved that Bella was getting warmed up. He nodded his head, thinking about options beside the obvious.

"Edward, it would be best, after all, he is warmer than me by a few degrees," I stated, knowing what he was thinking. Jacob outside was smiling, as if he already knew that he won.

"Wa- wa- what a a are yyyou talkkking about?" Bella stuttered out while shivering.

"Jacob's going to sleep with you, clothed for the most part, and keep you warm," I said. Embry was keeping him distracted by setting up our tent. Carlisle wanted me to get a good night sleep before the fight, since I was our big advantage. He also wanted me to be fully well again before the fight.

"Wa-wa- why? I'mm fffine, rreally," Bella stammered firmly. I took her hand. It was freezing cold, colder than normal at least.

"Bella, I can't stay here, I could get you sick and we really don't need that right now. Jacob will be good, because otherwise, he has to deal with me." Bella thought it over a minute before nodding her head slowly.

"Bells, you ready to sleep?" Jacob asked as he walked in the tent. Edward growled low enough that only Jacob and I heard him.

"You two, be good," I said as I left.

"Tent's up," Embry pointed out as I got out of Bella's tent.

"Great, I could use a little more sleep, believe it or not. I could sleep forever," I said before walking in to find one bed. No big deal, we've slept together before, nothing big. I laid down and Embry snuggled up beside me. He wrapped his large arms around me, pulling my face to his chest. I could hear his heart beat. It was steady and calm. My eyes drooped and I fell asleep.

When I woke, all I could hear was a wolf howl. Embry wasn't beside me. I rushed out of the tent to see Bella and Edward.

"I have to talk to him," Bella said before trying to run off.

"Wait with April and Seth, I'll get him," He said before leaving.

Bella was in hysterics. She needed to calm down.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked her. Bella just shook her head. I heard it though.

_Why this way? God, I love him, I really do._ Bella shook. I hugged her. She was thinking about Jacob. She never told him about the engagement. He overheard it just now and howled. Embry left to see what was wrong. I could see how torn he was in Seth's head. It was like Jacob's heart was being chopped in half with a dull ax. It pained Embry, and the other wolves.

"Seth, tell Jacob to come back, now," I said. Bella shook her head.

"Edward went to get him. God I'm so stupid," she cried again. I shook my head.

"No, you just love him, but not as much as you love Edward," I never had that feeling, but I knew what it was like.

"I'm going to the front. Seth, take care of her," I ran. I needed to be by Embry. He mattered most to me right now. The Cullens were all lined up. I stood beside the wolves on a hidden ledge. Embry snorted, letting me know where he was. I ran to grip his fur. He had a little snow on him, making his fur cold. I heard snaps of the twigs from below. Our fight was about to begin.

I heard screams and yelps. I heard the familiar shatter of the vampires skin shattering. I was ecstatic to be back where I belong, killing vampires. The wolves jumped off the ledge and I ran to leap too, but I stopped.

_He set us up, I knew it. He lied. I don't want to die. _ It was a young girl. I stopped, right on the edge of the ledge. They were all so young. I shook my head, remembering that they were vampires, and not like the Cullens. I jumped off and punched the closest enemy to me. The girl flipped over backwards and landed on her feet. I twisted my body to avoid her arms trying to grab me. I came behind her and smacked her head. It rolled off her shoulders. I moved on. I grabbed the biggest guy there and ripped him away from the group. I could see the lust for my blood in his crimson eyes. I dodged his attempts to grab me and hit his spinal cord. His body broke in half and I moved on. I saw a young girl hiding behind a tree. Her long brown hair had twigs and leaves in it. I rushed over to kill her too, but I heard something, the same voice that I did on the ledge.

"Please," She said. I stopped. The fight around me seemed as if it weren't there. She wasn't wild, she didn't attack me, she simply stood there, crouching in the tree as if she were trying to hide from the fight. I should have just killed her. I raised a hand to grab her and she curled her body to form a ball shape. I lowered my hand. She really didn't want to fight. I couldn't just let the others kill her.

"What's your name?" I asked. I sounded like something I thought I'd never be, a mother.

"Bree, Bree Tanner," She stammered. I grabbed her shoulder and pulled her to me. She squirmed in my arms, but I had to get her somewhere safe, where the Cullens wouldn't find her.

"Promise not to hurt me?" I asked, my voice suddenly hard and cold. She stopped squirming and nodded her head furiously. I lifted her and tried to get out of there as fast as possible. Carlisle saw me and blocked my way.

"She surrendered Carlisle," I said, hoping that he would take it. He looked at her. Her eyes were tightly closed, like if she opened them she would be killed.

"I'll take her somewhere safe, concentrate on the fight April." I nodded my head. I handed her over to Carlisle. I ran back to the fight. I was so stricken by her. I felt a cold hand on my neck. I screamed.

"You. Destroyed. My. Army," a male voice said before he bit me. I felt lightheaded. He stopped though.

"Raoul, you suck," Bree said before tearing of the vampire's head. I felt weak, and sick. I looked around to see only Bree, the Cullens and the pack. Jasper looked wild and pissed. Bree backed away from me and I felt my neck.

It was there, a dark red, blood. I held my had there to apply pressure. Esme looked me sympathetically. Carlisle was by my side, patching my neck with bandages. He poked my vein with a needle and squished a bag.

"And I thought that I would need this stuff for Bella," He mumbled while slightly chuckling. My neck was healed, but I was still dizzy, even after one or two bags of blood.

"April? Are you okay?" Carlisle asked. I nodded my head. After a moment, the dizziness went away.

"Yeah, but where's…" I wondered aloud. The pack, except for Embry, was still in wolf form. Leah was standing the furthest from me, by a bush. I saw a vampire hiding.

"Leah, look out!" I yelled. She looked around and growled. She went after him. Jacob butted her out of the way.

"No! Jacob!" I screamed as I tried to stand up. The vampire got his arms around Jacob. He squeezed and I'll I could hear was a sickening crunch of bones and a loud howl. I ran over to him and held his head in my arms. Embry yelled and rushed to my side. I was shaking trying to use my gifts to subdue the pain. Jacob winced when Sam lifted him up. Carlisle was talking to him, trying to get him to phase back to a human to let him help. I stood there, helpless. Okay, yes I don't especially like Jacob, but he's Embry's best friend. I could feel the pain from Embry. It was unbearable and saddening.

I held his hand, kissed his cheek and left with the Cullen's to meet the Volturi.

"I'll come over later with Bella," I promised him. He nodded his head, trying not to cry. I ran to the fire where Edward was sitting with Bella, and Bree was as far away from her as possible. She was digging her nails into the wood. I sat down beside her, maybe distracting her with my scent. She stopped digging and wailed. It was high, like a baby screeching in hunger. I heard a small, tiny, timid voice in my head. _Make it stop! _ I held my ears. She stopped and went back to digging into the log. She was breathing heavy and her eyes were wild and crazy. I rested my hand on her shoulder. She looked at me, and my stomach lurched. Her eyes were like solid blood. I had a hard time not throwing up. She had a puzzled look. I placed my hand on her cheek, revealing my hint.

_Try not breathing so heavily, or not playing at all. _ She smiled and nodded. Her hyperactive breathing calmed to a slow, steady pace. She barley took in any oxygen at all, just enough to talk.

"Thank you, um, uh," She tried to remember my name, because she had heard it before.

"My name is April, April DeLoine." She nodded and softly replied, "April," like she needed to repeat it to remember it, which I knew was not the case. I peeped into Alice's head to see when the Volturi would arrive. It would be in a few seconds. I whispered to Bree.

"Make sure you stay close to me." She nodded her head and clutched my arm tightly. My bone snapped and she let go. By the time my arm healed, the Volturi were making there entrance through the fog. Bree grabbed my arm again, only this time gentler. There was only four, three men and one woman. Everyone tensed. I felt like Bree needed protection, so I wrapped my shield around her. They were cloaked in gray cloaks that made their red eyes stick out. I shivered, so did Bella. I stared at them. They were somehow, graceful. I swallowed hard and breathed deep, trying to see if Bella' scent was masked by mine. Sadly, not. I then thought about myself.

"Edward, do I smell?" I asked. He sniffed and shook his head. I relaxed, I didn't want to reveal the wolves to them.

They stood before us. The woman stood in front.

_Jane, Alex, Demetri, and Felix. _Edward thought, looking at each one of them. Jane cleared her through.

"Well, it seems you have survived. How," she asked. I tensed. Carlisle wouldn't condone revealing the vampires.

"We were prepared, and we had a little help for someone," Edward said calmly while protecting Bella. He wasn't thinking of the wolves, but instead me!

"Yes, we have found a rare treasure, April DeLoine," Carlisle motioned me forward. I walked slow to give myself time to expand my shield. I stood in front of them. Alex looked me over, his eyes stopping for a second or two longer on my breasts and butt.

"That is incredibly uncomfortable and creepy," I stated. He stared at my face with his dark, crimson eyes.

"You are not a vampire, are you," Demetri asked. I shook my head, but I knew that I would refuse to reveal anything other than that.

"So what are you?" Alex asked. I shrugged, playing stupid.

"Maybe we should end you," Felix pondered. Jane raised her right hand.

"No, she could be valuable. Aro would never allow it. Although, how she was able to help you is a mystery," Jane stared at me deeply, as if to figure me out.

"Jane, she can't feel anything your doing to her," Edward said. She released her gaze. She instead looked around. She focused on Bree. I shifted to hide her.

"You! Back there, what is your name?" Jane shouted. Bree panicked and I started in inch towards her. Alex whispered to Felix and Demetri. Demetri sniffed the air. He nodded. Alex and Felix smiled. Edward's eyes grew wide. Everyone looked puzzled. Jane then directed everyone's attention on Bree.

"You created a newborn for this war," she stated. I started to speak, but Edward cut me off.

"She surrendered, we gave her a second chance."

"We do not give second chances, you should know Edward."

"She did nothing wrong," I spoke up. The group stared at me. Jane was suddenly in front of me.

"Did she not now, how can you know?" She asked. I swallowed hard again.

"I read her mind," I said. Jane pondered that a moment before replying.

"You must meet Aro, he would love have a discovery like you."

"I'm sorry, but I'm staying here, if this Aro wants to meet me, he can come here," I said. The Cullen's looked incredible uncomfortable. I just realized that Bella was there. Maybe I could distract them from her.

"Fine, dispose of the newborn, I want to leave," Jane said. I moved Bree behind me just as Felix started towards us.

"No, she didn't break any of your laws," I said. Felix and Jane stopped moving. Jane turned.

"What did you say?" She said. I didn't realize it, but I was in a crouch.

"She was hidden, never revealed her identity, always hunted the junkies, obeyed all your laws," I said. Jane paused before saying.

"Let us leave brothers, as we are not needed." The turned to leave, but Jane stopped.

"Keep in mind that we do not offer second chances, and Aro will be very interested to hear that Bella is still human," She said.

"The date is arranged, by the time Aro sees me, I will be a vampire," Bella answered. Jane stared at Bella as intensely as she did me. Bella didn't flinch, but started chewing on her bottom lip.

"Jane…" Edward looked ready to kill Jane. She smiled, "No harm done Edward, just making sure."

"Perhaps you should leave, before anything else happens," Carlisle said.

"Of course, we wouldn't want to be here for the little one," Demetri said. Felix and Alex laughed. Jane smiled and they exited. I tried to think about what he meant by "little one". Edward seemed baffled too.

"But the tests said negative," He mumbled. I thought about what he was talking about. The blood tests. My blood tests. The ones that said that I wasn't pregnant. The ones that may have been taken too early.

"Carlisle, when we're done with Jacob, we have to do more testing on me," I whispered. Carlisle nodded and I grabbed Bella to take her to see Jacob.

"April, do you think…" she questioned. I sighed.

"I don't know." I ran faster. We got there before Carlisle. Embry was shaking outside the door. I could hear Jacob's labored breathing. I put Bella down and walked over to Embry.

"Sam said that we have to wait for Carlisle. He's been in pain for quite a while now," He choked out. I embraced him, hoping to help him while Jacob was in pain. They may heal as fast as me, but their bones don't automatically set like mine.

"Hey, he's going to be okay, Carlisle will help him," I wasn't sure how, but I knew he was going to. In fact, he was there shortly after I started comforting Embry. He sighed.

"April, I may need you," He said. I nodded and went in with him. Jacob was lying on the bed, bones sticking out and healed cuts. He was completely broken. I swallowed a cry.

"Okay, April, we have to rebreak and set the bones. Can you numb his senses?" Carlisle asked. I nodded, though I had never tried it really. I concentrated on Jacobs eyes. Why were they similar to Embry's? Never mind, okay, so I focused. They became glossy, like a dolls eyes. I held him hand, to see if he would squeeze. He didn't, proving to me that I could do it. I nodded to Carlisle, who started breaking bones. I tried to focus on his eyes and not on the crunch and snap of the bones. Jacob suddenly screamed out. I had broken my focus. Carlisle stopped, waiting for me to focus again. When his eyes were glossy again, I nodded. After a few more bones, Jacob screamed again. It continued like this until Carlisle was done and hooked him up to a morphine drip.

"April, you did very well. You were also very brave to stand up to Jane and let Bree live," He said before leaving.

"Where is she?" I asked. I had no idea why I cared about her, we were even. But there was something inside me that held on.

"After we explained the rules, she ran off. Edward said she went to meet someone important. She would explain the rules to him, but she will be alright April," Carlisle said, then pointed to Jacob. "Just like him, they will both heal. Bree lost her partner because of this, before the fight too." He walked out. I stood there, watching Jacob sleep, wondering why I cared for her, what it would be like to lose Embry, what I would do, and a million other things. He slightly turned, like Embry did, and blew a puff of air out, like Embry. I thought about all the things that Embry and Jacob had in common, but I guess I really didn't think anything of it.

"Hey, do you think I could talk to Jake alone?" Bella asked. I looked to see her leaning slightly on the door way. I shrugged my shoulders, since Jacob was asleep.

"Let her through April," Jacob said. His voice was filled with pain that Bella wouldn't understand. He was lonely, and in love with her. But no matter how hard he tried, she would always choose Edward, because they are soul mates. She would never know how hard he tried though, how many tears were shed over her or how miserable she would be.

"Sure, I'd better tell Embry what happened." I left quickly. I knew what was coming, and I really didn't want to see it.

"How is he? We heard him, well," Embry broke down crying. I sat beside him on the porch. They all wore forlorn looks, but Embry was the only one crying. He and Jacob were very close. It pained me when Jacob screamed. It must have torn Embry apart.

"Hey, I dulled his senses for most of it. I'll bet he'll feel more pain from talking to Bella," I mumbled. Embry sniffled a little before saying, "Let's go." We left and went back to the Cullen's house. I sat down in a chair beside Carlisle and rolled up my sleeve. He looked at my arm before remembering about what I said.

"Let's move to the kitchen, my equipment is there," Carlisle said.

"Equipment?" Embry asked.

"I think that maybe something is wrong with me," I answered while Carlisle stuck the needle in me. I felt a cool sensation as he drew blood. He put it into a machine that started beeping within seconds. I bit my lip, waiting for the results. Carlisle sighed.

"Once again, nothing. April, you may be trying to test too early or your not pregnant. Your body may be just changing, there is nothing wrong with that, now go to bed. Both of you, you both had a rough day," Carlisle said before swishing us off to bed. Embry held my hand until we reached the bed room. He went inside and I followed him, nervous about something that wasn't there.

"April, do you honestly think you're pregnant? We had sex once and it was safe sex. What put the idea in your head?" he sat on the bed. I sighed and started rummaging through my clothes, looking at all the things that would be warm and comfortable after my shower.

"Demetri did. When he said that he didn't want to be here to see the little one. It may just be because of my stupid body, or it may be that I am pregnant and we're missing something here," I said as I pulled out different pj's. I grabbed a towel and walked to the bathroom. Embry sighed and pulled out a drawer and grabbed something before slamming it shut. I turned around to make sure it wasn't broken. He stood behind me with a towel and a smile. I smiled back and looked over his shoulder at my dresser. No flaws were present.

"Okay, I guess you could use a shower too," I said. He nodded. Good. He should know.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is really long! I started writing and had to keep going. Lolz (lots of loves) to all! Lillian (aka Lilly for short). **


	12. The Hospital

**Disclaimer: I don't own Eclipse.**

**A/N: Okay, well, I guess you wonder why Demetri said what he did and make April all suspicious. Maybe he smells something they didn't? Hmm… Find out in ****The Hunter of Forks! ****Lol, I've always wanted to do that… PS: Sorry I haven't posted in so long, I've been so busy with so many different things. **

We were undressing. He stood in only his pants now. I was in my underwear and there it was. My scar across my stomach that was the only reminder of that night. Embry ran his hand over it.

"Was that from the werewolf?" He asked. I stared at it and nodded. He never knew that I had a scar, but he was good at connecting the dots.

"It's the one scar that is visible, the rest are emotional," I said while looking at myself in the mirror. I looked the same as before I left. Brown curls, bright blue eyes, drop dead abs, semi-full lips, tan skin, a few freckles, the same old same old. Yet, something was different now. My skin glowed, my eyes sparkled, my hair shined, like before I was a dead body and someone or something breathed life into me. Is that how everyone saw me? A lifeless body with no will to live, but trapped? Is that how Embry first saw me, or did he see this spark, spry girl.

"I didn't realize that you could scar," Embry said. He appeared behind me in the mirror and rubbed my scar. His rough hand over its soft flesh was like cake and frosting. They just went together. I closed my eyes and breathed in his scent. He definitely did need the shower, but there was something else there, a scent I hadn't smelled in 3 years. My father's cologne.

"Um, let's hop in," I finished undressing myself and so did Embry. I looked back at the mirror. A face was there, it looked like me, but it wasn't me. It was a girl who died a long time ago, 3 years ago. I smiled at her, and she smiled back.

Yes, I realize that that girl is actually me, but she's a me that I hadn't seen in a very long time. I think I like that me.

"April, get in I'm freezing," Embry chattered, snapping me out of my trance. I nodded and looked back at the mirror. There I was again, but something had changed, like a sudden epiphany. I stepped away from the mirror towards the shower.

"What was all that about?" Embry asked ask I got into the shower. I shrugged.

"I thought I saw something," I mumbled. Something felt a little wrong too. Like, I was going to be sick. I pushed the door to the shower open, flung the lid to the toilet open, and vomited my guts out.

"April! Baby, you okay?" I shook my head. I wasn't okay, something was really wrong.

"Do you want me to get Carlisle?" I nodded my head. He turned the water off, dried himself, got dressed, and left for Carlisle. I rested my head against the rim of the toilet. What was wrong? I never got sick. I barley stood long enough to get dressed again. Carlisle and Embry walked in several minutes after I got dressed.

"What is the matter?" Carlisle asked. I shrugged my shoulders. I realized that I hadn't flushed the toilet yet, so I pointed to the toilet. Carlisle looked in and backed away immediately.

"Something is wrong, you may just be sick, nothing else, April," he said.

"Just sick? Nothing else? Carlisle, I never get sick, my immune system is too good for that! It has to be something else!" I screamed. He sighed.

"I can run a couple of tests, maybe an ultrasound, but I doubt I'll find anything but some white blood cells," he said.

"I don't care, run the tests, find out what the hell is going on," I yelled. I felt weird again, and then puked in the toilet again. Embry held my hair back. Carlisle left and Esme came in the bathroom.

"Sorry for the mess," Embry said for me as I threw up, again.

"It's no problem, she can't help it," she said with a smile. When I was done throwing up, I flushed the toilet and Embry picked me up and took me to the bed.

"Get some sleep, I'll wake you up when Carlisle is ready for tests."

"Thank you Embry, sorry I'm so sick."

"Don't worry about it, you can't help it. Just get some rest." Embry left and I fell asleep.

I never got visions in sleep, or at least not usually, but I could tell it was a vision because my dreams were never like this and it was so vivid. There was a little girl sitting on my lap, she had Embry's eyes and my curls. Her nose was small, but she had full lips. She was wearing a tutu and ballet slippers, which stood out against her tan skin. She was watching something with me. Embry was beside me, he was fully dressed, or his term of fully, and holding a water bottle. The little girl bounced off of my lap and joined a large group. They danced with grace and style. She twirled, jumped, and posed beautifully.

"Good job May, keep it up!" Embry called out. The girl smiled and bowed. I clapped and smiled.

"April? Baby, wake up. Carlisle's ready for the tests," Embry's voice pierced the vision.

"The baby!" I shot up yelling. Embry backed away.

"What baby? We don't have a baby," he said. I shook my head and lifted my shirt. No bump was present, yet.

"Embry, I swear, I'm pregnant. I just had a vision, and there was a little girl who looked just like us. She's going to be a ballerina. Embry, I swear it's true," I grabbed his hand and pulled myself up.

"Well, you're feeling better. Let's go see Carlisle."

"No! He won't find anything, I swear. I get it now, I'm pregnant, but it's too early to tell. That's why Carlisle can't find anything."

"Okay, well, it might be different this time," He pulled me along. Downstairs, Carlisle was waiting with car keys.

"We're going to the hospital. I can't fit all the equipment in here." He opened the door and we both walked out. Embry held my hand and opened the door for me. I got in, he shut it and then walked back to the house. Carlisle got in and started the car.

"Carlisle, I swear, I'm pregnant, but it's too early for tests. I had a vision of the baby." I said. He sighed.

"April, a dream is different from a vision. You probably had a dream because you're delirious. Don't confuse that with your visions," He said while concentrating on the road. I opened my mouth, but quickly shut it, because he was probably right. It could be possible that I was sick, but something in my gut told me I was pregnant, maybe the baby?

We arrived at the hospital and walked in. The smell of the chemicals made my stomach churn.

"If you need to throw up, I have a bucket," Carlisle whispered. I nodded and bit the inside of my lip so that I wouldn't puke. It helped with the nausea.

"Carlisle? Are you going to do the experiments?"

"Yes, except for one that you're almost human for."

"Which one?"

"The pregnancy test. I have to trust your instincts too, but remember what I said." I nodded. Though, I know that there was something different about this. It wasn't just an ordinary dream, it had to be a vision. We headed to the front desk where an older lady sat and typed.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Delierus, I'm in, and can you tell Dr. Mithro that he has an appointment for 3:30?" Carlisle spoke with the lady. She sighed and handed Carlisle a card. He handed the card to me without looking at it. It had the name "Remedy Mithro" along with an address and phone number. I shrugged and shoved it in my pocket. Carlisle pulled me to the elevator. I saw four buttons; B, 1, 2, and 3. Carlisle hit 2 and off we went. We got out and headed to a back room. Carlisle started working the machines and hooked me up. I was guessing the white blood cell count was first. A little blood was taken and Carlisle pressed a gauze to my arm. He ran the blood into the machine. After a few moments, it dinged.

"Hm, it says that your white blood count is normal. It must be something else. I'm sending you down to the first floor with Dr. Mithro now. And April, be good for her, please." He looked at me with his companionate eyes. I sighed and nodded. He smiled slightly and let me go, but first gave me a bucket. I chuckled and left. I got into the elevator and hit the 1 button. I headed towards the waiting area. I was there for a few minutes before a short, blond nurse with enormous stomach.

"April DeLoine?" A nurse called out. I stood up; as I had seen a few people do as I passed through the lobby. She smiled.

"Dr. Mithro will see you now," she waved her arm to the back. I followed her to a back room again. She took my weight, blood pressure, height and temperature. She wrote her notes and left. A few minutes later a young, brunette stepped into the room. She was tall and a little on the chubby side, but a good chubby. She had a large nose and squinty green eyes. She bit her thin lip and looked through a file folder. She had a southern accent.

"Okay, so according to your blood test, you have a normal count of white blood cells, which leaves two possible explanations for your vomiting. One, you're pregnant, or two, you're bulimic. I'll run your blood again for HGI, but I doubt anything will show, but it you end up throwing…" right as she said throwing, I threw up into the bucket.

"Okay then, well, I'm going to just look here and this will be much faster than running your blood," she said before looking in the bucket. She twisted her mouth and turned around and grabbed a latex glove. She snapped it on and started digging in my vomit. I looked away.

"Well, I can tell right away that you are not bulimic. Your food in here is digested enough that it's not possible for you to be bulimic. With bulimia, you see the food as more whole. So the most logical answer is that you are indeed pregnant, but I would assume it is a little too early for the tests to pick it up. I'm guessing the fertilized egg just embedded around the time you first felt nauseous. It's that or it could be PMS. I'll schedule you for a blood test in about six weeks, okay dear?" she said. I nodded. I wasn't just dreaming, I was having a vision. A little baby, but for how long? It seemed that she would grow fast, considering the time of my vision. If it did grow fast, then how long would I be pregnant? Would I be able to have the baby with Dr. Mithro? What would she say if I never showed up for appointments?

"Dear? I know this will be hard, so I'm going to send this home with you. Maybe it will help explain some things," she said before handing me a magazine. It had an unborn child on the front and was, to tell the truth, a little creepy.

"Thank you, Dr. Mithro," I replied.

"Oh, no problem sweetie, I remember my first child. A bouncy baby boy, I named him Tanner. He's about your age, you are about fifteen, right?"

"18, doctor."

"Well, that's a little better. That doesn't change how confusing and challenging it can be, though. Relatives are a big help and don't be afraid to ask about anything that's bugging you. You live with the Cullen's, right?"

"Yeah, they've technically adopted me. My real parents died when I was fifteen."

"Oh, you poor dear. Well if you have any questions, ask Dr. Cullen and he may know. And I'm sure one of those kids there will pitch in with the baby, that is, if you're pregnant. For all we know at this stage is that it may possibly be PMS, but it's rare for girls to vomit as a sign of PMS."

"Okay, thank you."

"You're welcome. Well, I think you're done here, have a good day." She opened the door. I took the bucket and left.

"How was it?" Carlisle asked when I got to the waiting room.

"She says I'm pregnant, or it's PMS, but she scheduling a blood test in six weeks," I replied. He nodded and held the door open for me.

How bad could this be?


End file.
